The Dark Key
by Zoe Ishida
Summary: a dark fic that centers around Matt and Tai. Matt made a mistake years ago and the others most help him correct it, and they must face a darkness that none of them are propared for.
1. It's Never Over

OK this is my first fanfic ever. So please tell me what you think. 

This story centers on Matt and Tai from digimon. It takes place right after season 2, but the season 1 characters appear the most. Davis, Ken, Yolie, and Cody may appear, but you want see that much of them. TK and Kari will be appearing a lot. So read and enjoy, I will try to have part 2 out in a week.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the characters. 

**__**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The Dark Key

Part1: It's Never Over

Why now? I thought it was finally over, that I was finally free. Who was I kidding, freedom is something that I will never know again. The darkness that imprisoned my soul so long ago will never release me. It was my decision. I made the choose. I chose darkness over light, death over life. Sometimes I wonder, if I had it to do over again would I make the same decision? It seemed right at the time, but was it really? These are questions that I will never know the answer to. I couldn't help but fill like a traitor. I thought my past would never catch up with me, but I was wrong. This was something I could never escape. I cringed as the memories filled my head, as I heard the screams again, as I see the innocent blood on my hands. What would the others think of me if they knew the truth? Would they still be my friends if they know what I did, what pain I caused?

Knock….knock!!! 

Yamato Ishida pushed aside the thoughts that were plaguing him. Who would be visiting this late? He forced himself up from his seat on the couch to answer the door. Matt stumbled around the dark apartment searching for the door.…Knock…. I'm coming! Matt thought to himself already annoyed by his visitor's impatience. He opened the door to revile a teen-aged boy with brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Tai?"

"Hey Matt." 

"What are you doing here?" Matt asked. A little shocked to see his friend at this time of night especial with school tomorrow.

"I just came over to talk….. Aren't you even going to invite me in?" Tai said staring at his friend suspiciously.

"Uh sure, come on in." Matt tried to act casual, but it was hard because he knew what Tai had come to talk about. Matt was actually scared. Tai seemed to always be able to see right through him., and Matt was afraid that Tai already knew his secret. The one he had managed to keep all these years, but now it seemed to be coming out. 

Tai walked in and looked around the apartment letting his eyes adjust to the darkness. It was a fairly nice apartment clean and casually decorated.

"Have a seat." 

"Thanks" Tai set down in a recliner close to the door. Matt returned to his place on the couch across from Tai. Tai continued to stare at his friend. They both sat in silence for a little while. Neither of them needed to speak, they both knew what was on the others mind. But finally the silence became too much for Matt.

"So what did you come over to talk about?" Matt asked trying to sound like he didn't know.

Tai was silent for a few more seconds then spoke.

"Matt is there something wrong? You've been acting kind of weird lately."

"What are talking about?"

"Don't pretend you don't know what I mean. You missed school today, and TK said that you didn't show up at your band practice. I can understand you missing school, but you never miss your band practice."

Matt didn't answer. He just stared at the floor praying that Tai would just go away. Tai saw that Matt wasn't going to answer so he continued talking.

"Matt whatever is wrong you can tell me. I can help we will all help, after all that is what friends are for."

Matt wanted to die after hearing Tai's last remark. Friends, they are his friends and he betrayed them. But the worse part was he might betray them again. Matt finally answered.

"Tai there is nothing wrong, I've just been kind of stressed that's all."

"Does it have something to do with the dreams?"

"I don't know!!"

"Well do you want to talk about it? You were the only one who didn't share yours with the group."

"Tai it's really nothing. They're just dreams it's not like they're real."

"Well then why are you letting they getting to you if they don't matter? Is there something that you know that we don't?"

"Why are you asking that?"

"Because Matt I know you and I can tell when something's wrong."

"Tai I'm really tiered can we talk about this another time?"

Tai just looked at his friend annoyed. What was he hiding? Matt was never really open with things going on in his head, but lately he seemed so distracted and even a little haunted.

"All right Matt just tell me when you want to talk OK."

"All right I will."

Matt was exhausted; the conversation with Tai had really darned him. He headed to his room and fell into his bed. He really didn't want to sleep, but the exhausted was over powering. Matt's mind drifted off into thoughts he would rather forget. He felt even more ashamed. He was so angry with himself for lying to Tai. He wanted to tell Tai more then anyone about what had happened to him, about what he had done. He knew it would help the pain go away, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was odd when they were younger you would have sworn that Matt and Tai hated each other, which some times they did. But now they are best friends. Tai was like a brother to Matt, they were even DNA digivoleve partners. You definitely wouldn't have guessed that if you were there that one-day, when Matt had metalgarurumon attack wargreymon. That day changed his life, after he made the choose to attack his friends he sealed his fate to darkness. He thought that he may have escaped it and spared his friends from it, but now they will face the darkness. Matt wasn't sure if this was an opponent that they could beat, but they would have to. The consequence are too great if they failed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK what do you think of it so far? A little weird a little stupid? Well I am going to start on part 2 and I hope to have it up very soon. If you have any comments or questions e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

**__**

zoe

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	2. Dreams

OK here is part2 to my first fanfic The Dark Key. I hope you like it. Not a lot happens in this part. Just brings you deeper into the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of its characters. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

The Dark Key

Part2: Dreams

The wind blew softly through the dark streets of Odiaba. Taichi Kamiya pulled his coat closer to his body in order to block some of the cold. Thoughts filled his mind, most of them were directed on Matt. What was wrong with him? Tai sat down on a bench near his apartment building. He was really worried. Matt had been acting strangely for several weeks, but why? Tai's mind drifted to events of the past few weeks. 

The main thing he could remember was the good bye party. After defeating the last of the evil and setting the balance of the digiworld straight, Gennia came to the digidestined and told them that they would have to say good bye to their digimon again. He explained that in order to assure the safety of both worlds they would have to seal the digiport possibly forever. Everyone was upset about having to say good bye again, so Mimi came up with the idea that we should have a big good bye party. The party went great we held it at Digitamamon's restaurant. Everyone came, the digidestined their digimon, and even some other digimon that they had befriended during their adventures. That was the night when I had really noticed a change in Matt. He seemed like he was really on his guard, like he was waiting for something to happen. At first I thought his behavior was do to the separation. Everyone was a little distracted that day; it's hard to say good bye especially to your best friend. I know the thought of never seeing Agumon again made me more than just a little upset. 

Well three months had passed since that night and everything seemed to be getting back to normal, that was until everyone started to have these disturbing dreams. Tai brushed a few stains of brown hair out of his eyes. A stream of sadness and worry flew cross him. He really missed Agumon, and these dreams or nightmares weren't making it any easier. He remembered the first time he had it. About four nights ago, he woke to the sound of his sister Hikari screaming. He rushed into her room to see what had happen. She had her head in her hands and was whispering something to herself over and over again. He would have ran to get his parents, but they were out of town for the week, visiting their grandmother in the country. Tai had convinced his parents that he could handle the household for a couple of days. With them not here he would have to help his sister. Tai rushed to Kari's side, and hugged her.

"Kari what's wrong?"

She didn't answer instead she just continued to mumble to herself. Tai could barley make out his sister's words.

"The darkness is coming. The darkness is coming."

"Kari snap out of it." Tai said to his sister voice filled with concern. "Kari talk to me. Are you ok?"

Kari stooped whispering to herself. Tears were forming in her eyes and she broke down and began to cry.

"Tai I'm so sorry, I tried to stop him but he was to strong." Kari said, not making eye contacted with her bother.

Tai just looked at his sister worriedly and wrapped his arm around her. " Don't worry Kari I'm here. You just had a bad dream."

Kari looked at him tears stilled filled her eyes. She wrapped her arms around him and continued to cry.

"IT felt so real Tai. The darkness got Gatomon, and you and everyone, I was left alone. I'm so scared."

Tai returned the huge. "Don't worry Kari. It was just a dream."

Kari let go of her bother and stared at him. She finally spoke. "IT felt so real. The darkness it was after me after all of us and he got Gatomon."

Tai tried to smile reassuringly at his younger sister. "Hey don't worry nothings going to happen to Gatomon. You heard what Gennia said; we defeated the darkness once and for all. There is nothing to be worried about, you probably just missed Gatomon that's all."

"But what if we didn't defeated all the darkness what if there is still something out there?"

"Then we face it together like always, don't worry Kari I won't let anything hurt you or Gatomon."

Kari nodded her head and laid back down in her bed. "Thanks Tai."

"No prob little sis." Tai shut his sitter's door and returned to his room.

Where am I? Agumon? Fear clutched Tai at the sight of his little organ digimon friend lying motionlessly on the ground. Tai tried to rush to his digimon' side, but something held him back. It felt like his body was frozen. Tai's hole body acted, like his skin was on fire. He tried to scream out but his voice wouldn't work. All around him was darkness. Not a single trace of light shown. Tai could here his friend screaming in pain. But he couldn't help them. He couldn't even help Agumon. Finally after what seemed like an eternity their screams silenced. No sound could be heard anywhere. Tai panicked he tried to move again, but it was no use, he couldn't move, he couldn't even speak. It was over he didn't have to see to know what had happen, his friend are dead, and it's all his fault. He couldn't save his friends. He let them down as a leader and as a friend.

Tai woke in a cold sweat, to see to ruby brown eyes starring at him.

"Huh…Kari what are you doing in here?"

Kari sat down on the side of Tai's bed.

"Well?" Tai asked siting up and wiping some of the sweat that had formed on his head away.

"You were screaming Tai. Did you have a dad dream?"

"Yeah. It was just like the one you had last night." Tai brushed his hair out of his eyes. "Kari I think we should have a digidesinted reunion."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK what did you think? Part3 will have a big reunion so all the characters will be showing up. If you have any comments, or question e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

**__**

Zoe

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	3. A Theory

Well here is part3 of my fanfic. This part is a little longer then the other 2. Also this is not a Taito meaning this is not a TaiXMatt fic. It's not that I'm against that couple, it's just that there is know romance in this fic. So this is a Matt Tai friendship fic. Matt hasn't really played a big part yet, but he will as time goes on.

To avoid any confusion. Tai is still in flash back mode. In part one he had a talk with Matt and he is now sitting on a bench thinking just like in part two.

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of it's characters.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

THE DARK KEY

Part3: A Theory

Knock knock. 

"I'll get it." Tai got up from his seat by his dad's computer to answer the door. "Hey guys glad you could all make it. Come on in."

"OK so what is this big emergency, I'm missing soccer practice you know."

"Come in first Davis then I'll tell you." Tai was already annoyed at Davis from not wanting to come at all. "You guys have a seat and I'll go tell Kari that you're all here." Tai left the group and went to his sister's room.

"Why do you think he's called us here?" asked Sora as she sat down on the floor next to Izzy and Mimi who had been in town a couple of nights and staying with Sora.

"Well I for one am glad he did I have a very interesting theory that I would like you all to here."

"Izzy you always have a theory don't you ever stop hypothesizing?"

"Well Davis this is a theory that I think even you would like to hear."

"Really what's it about?"

"I'll tell you when Tai and Kari get in here."

"What is keeping those two anyway?" asked Yolei while looking throw her bag she brought from her parents convince store. "Would anyone like a soda?"

"Perhaps we should wait for everyone to get in here first."

"OK Ken but they had better hurry."

"Kari can I come in?" Tai asked as he slowly entered his sister's room.

"Sure. Is everyone here?" 

"Yeah, we should go join them." Tai answered as he put out his hand to help his little sister off her bed.

"OK." Kari took her brother's hand and went with him to the living room here their friends waited.

When they entered the room everyone was still chatting, everyone excepted Matt who seemed to be starring at them with curiosity. Tai took a seat next to Joe and Matt. Kari sat next to TK and Yolei.

Tai cleared his mind then addressed his friends. "OK I called you all here because I fill there is something we need to discuses." Everyone looked at Tai with interest. As he continued to talk. "Two nights ago Kari had a nightmare about Gatomon and all of us getting attacked and killed by some sort of dark force and then last night I had the same dream about Agumon."

Silence fell upon the group; they all seemed confused, as though what Tai had just said didn't make sense. All but Matt's eyes seemed to read lost and confused. Matt didn't seem confused or at a loss for words, he had a different expression in his eyes his eyes read fear and denial. Finally after a few moments of silence TK spoke.

"That is impossible how could you two have had that dream?"

Kari seemed beyond confused at Tk's statement. "What do you mean it's impossible TK?"

"Well two nights ago I had the same dream, it seemed so real, but I thought it was just because I missed Patamon, and was worried about his safety."

Everyone stared at each other. 

"That is weird because I had the same dream last night, only Biyomon was there and all of you were there, but you were all…" Sora trailed off not needing to finish her statement because the others seemed to know exactly what she was going to say.

"Which brings we to my theory." All eyes turned to Izzy as he spoke. "After talking with a few of you I have come to the conclusion that we are all having the same nightmare and that we are all having them for a reason."

"Wait a minute you mean all of you have had this dream?" Tai asked looking in the eyes.

"That is correct." Izzy continued with his theories. " Last night I had a dream with similar content, but I mealy dismissed it as concern for Tentomon, but this morning both Sora, Joe, and Yolei came to me and told me of their dreams." All attention was now on Izzy. "After hearing the similarities in our dreams I came to the conclusion that it must be some sort of message or warning if you will."

"Hold on, you mean that this dream that everyone is having is a warring?"

"That is correct Davis."

"But if it's a warring what is it warring us about?" asked Sora with a little fear in her voice.

"And who do you think it's from?" Asked Cody speaking for the first time that evening.

"Well that is what we need to find out. I have a few ideas, but there is no way of really knowing."

Silence loomed of the group until Tai broke it. "Well Izzy lets hear your ideas and go from there."

"Right. Well here is what I have come up with so far." Izzy stated while pulling out his trusty laptop. "I actually have several theories, about what this could be." Izzy was now typing away at his computer while he spoke. 

"All right Izzy sometime this year would be nice." Said Mimi with annoyance last in her voice.

"All right here it is. I believe that this message or warring is actually from a digital entity, sort of like the one that spoke through Kari four years ago, if not the same one."

"Huh, but Izzy what makes you think it's another entity?"

"Well Tai remember when the first one spoke through Kari."

"Yeah, how could I forget."

"Well you see after that encounter I began to collect data on such events in the digiworld. And that is when I discovered, a remarkable feature that our digivices have. It seems our digivices do more than simply help our digimon digivolve, but they also are constantly storing data."

"Storing data what is that suppose to mean?" Joe had pretty much understood what Izzy was talking about until this.

In order to answer Joe's question Izzy brought up a file on his computer.

"OK everyone should have a look at this." The entire group got up and crowded around Izzy's computer. Izzy then explained what he meant by their digivices storing data. "You our digivices are directly linked to us and out digimon. They are connected to our life force and energy. Which really isn't surprising considering we have to share energy with our digimon in order for them to digivolve."

"OK Izzy but where are you going with this, we already know we're connected to our digimon."

"Well, that's just it Tai we know we are connected to our digimon and digivices, but just how deep does that connection go." Everyone looked at Izzy with interest.

"You mean that our connection with the digivices and digimon is stronger then we expected?"

"Exactly TK. I believe that our digivices are not just connected to our energy, but to our memories as well. So any thing we experience while in possession of our digivices is stored in our digivices, kind of like a second memory."

"OK so what does that have to do with our crazy dreams." Asked Yolei with extreme curiosity.

"Yeah I'm getting to that. I believe that our dreams are more then just a warring of something that might happen. I think that they are memories of something that has happened."

"OK now you've lost me. You're saying that these dreams are events that have already happened?" Sora asked noticing the confused looks on everyone's faces.

"Exactly."

"But I don't remember anything like that ever happening."

"Well Davis that might be because it probably didn't happen to you."

"HUH, OK Izzy what are you getting at with this?" Tai was now lost beyond words.

"You see my theory is that it didn't happen to all of use, but just a few of use or maybe only one of us." Everyone gave Izzy a confused look, so he continued to explain. "I think that one of us may of come in contact with this dark force, a while back, and the memory was stored in their digivices like all other memories. But that's not all, I think that the digital world is causing all of to have these dreams to remind the one of their encounter and to prepare the rest of us for an encounter with the same force."

"OK lets say that you're right about this one, then who is the one who encountered the dark force and why wouldn't they say anything before now." Tai asked as he looked around at his friends.

"Well perhaps the one who encountered the force forgot, short of like repressed memory, or perhaps they didn't wish the rest of use to know. But you do relies if it is repressed memory then it could be anyone of use. The only way to be sure is to use the digivices to go back through everyone's memory till we find the one who originally encountered this dark virus."

"Izzy what makes you think that it was one of use, I mean there are a lot of digidestined around the world and why don't we see if the one who originally encountered it would just step forward and tell us what they know about it?" Tai didn't really see the need in going through everyone's memories that would take way too long and besides who ever it was would step forward. They're a team and they don't keep things from each other. At least Tai hopped that they would step forward.

"I know there are a lot of digidestined, but I am sure that it has to be one of us. I talk with a few of them and none of them are having the dreams, so I believe it must be one of us."

"OK but on the other issue do any of you remember encountering anything like in your dream?"

Everyone was silent. They where trying to think back to see if they ever came a cross any short of dark force or virus like the one in their dream, but none of them seemed to remember anything like that. 

"See that is where my repressed memory idea comes in. Whoever encountered it must have pushed the memories away that is why it is necessary to go through each of our memories until we find out who encounter the darkness."

After Izzy was done explaining how the process of going through our memories would work everyone began to talk amongst with others about the dreams and everything that was happening.

"Um, Izzy?"

"Yeah Matt?" Matt hadn't said a word since they had arrived at Tai's house. So Tai was very interested in what his best friend had to say.

"You said that you think that our dreams are suppose to prepare us for and encounter with this dark force, and that it must be a warring from a digital entity right?"

"Uh yeah, that's right so?"

"Well how do you think this entity found out?"

"To be honest I'm not sure it is the entity. What made me come to that conclusion was when I was exacting my digivice. You see after our encounter with the entity, there was some strange energy that had remained in our digivices. And after exclaiming the affect that the dream had on the digivces I discovered the same energy. But out of curiosity why do you ask?"

"No reason, I'm just trying to understand your theory." A weak smile came over Matt. Tai noticed at once that there was something wrong with him. His eyes seemed to have lost their sparkle and he seemed kind of pail. 

"Matt are you OK? You look like you're getting sick or something." Tai looked at his friend with concern in his eyes.

"I'm OK. I'm just kind of tiered. Look I've got to go I have band practice and the guys would kill me if I was late." Matt got up and headed to the door.

"OK talk to you later buddy." Tai's eyes still directed straight at Matt. Tai could tell there was something wrong, but he decided to wait and talk to Mat tomorrow. 

Shortly after Matt left everyone went home. It was a weird day, and there were still so many questions that needed to be answered, but for some reason all Tai could think about was Matt. There is something wrong with him, but what could it be. Maybe these dreams are just making me paranoid.

Well life went on and Tai stilled had to get up and go to school. The weird dream hadn't happened again. 

Tai walked down the halls of his school looking for Matt the blond teen hadn't shown up four first quarter so Tai was begging to worry, he asked every one, but no seemed to know where he was. Tai even tried calling Matt's house, but no one answered. Tai decided that Matt must have been skipping school, to practice his bass guitar. He'd do that sometimes when he had a concert coming up. The rest of the day went by pretty fast no one had seen Matt, and Tai had really begun to worry when TK called to tell him that Matt never showed up at band practice that day. Tai tried calling again, but there was still no answer, so he decided to go check on Matt himself. It was pretty late, but Tai's parents where still out of town so there was no one to stop him. The conversation he had with Matt this evening wasn't very conforming or informing. Matt just seemed to be distant lost in his own world, but he also seemed like he was worried or afraid of something, but what?

Ring ring.

"HUH" the sound of Tai's cell phone brought him out of his thoughts. He reached in his pocket to answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Tai where are you it's really late and you had me really worried."

"I'm sorry Kari. I guess I just lost track of time. I'm almost home so I'll talk to you when I get there k."

"K, bye."

Tai hung up his cell phone and returned it to its place in his pocket. He then got up from his set on the bench. He hadn't noticed just how long he was there, but his watch indicated that he left Matt's apartment at 11:23, and it was now 12:01. His thoughts were still on Matt and the events that had been happening the last couple of days. That is when the idea struck him like a volt of lighting. What if Matt was the one that had first encountered the darkness? Tai didn't like that thought, but it just wouldn't go away. If Matt was the one then why didn't he tell him? Tai brought himself out of his thoughts and began to walk home. There is no reason to believe that it is Matt, I mean Kari took the dreams pretty hard, and I didn't exactly take them so well myself. 

The sound of the door opening startled Kari out of her thoughts.

"Kari I'm home." Said Tai as he removed his shoes and placed them by the door. Then he turned and looked the door for the night.

"Why did it take you so long? I was begging to worry. Just where did you go anyway?"

Tai entered the kitchen where his sister was and headed to the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry it took so long, but I went over to Matt's to see if he was all right."

"And?"

Tai took out a cup from the cabinet and filled it with water.

"I don't know what's wrong with him. I'm really begging to worry."

"Don't worry Tai I'm sure there is nothing wrong. He's probably just a little shaken up by these dreams like the rest of us."

"Yeah you're probably right. I'm going to bed."

"OK sleep well. I'm just going to get a drink and I be going to bed too."

"All right goodnight."

"Night." Kari walk over to the cabinets to get a cup then over to the sink. She filled it with cool water then sipped it down. She loved the filling of the cold water running down her throat. After drinking the water she set the cup down and began to think. TK and Tai were both so worried about Matt and I'm begging to worry myself. There is defiantly something wrong with Matt, but what could he be hiding?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

OK what do you think? Confusing boring? Well I will try to have part four out soon, and it will deal mostly with Matt, I think. Anyway if you have any questions e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

**__**

ZOE

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	4. A Deal

"Why do you keep coming to me

Annoying author notes: sorry that it took me so long to get this one out, but social life and school work got in the way. Anyway here is the next part in my story. Hope you like it. I will try to get the next part out much sooner. OK there is a little language that I could have left out, but it is just to show that the person is angry. Also this part maybe a little confusing but bare with me.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. That is all.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Dark Key

Part 4: A Deal

"Why do you keep coming to me? Who are you? What do you want?" Matt looked at his surroundings; they were far too familiar. He could almost remember being here, almost remember why he was called here, almost. 'Why does this keep happening?' Matt thought as he wandered around. The darkness was all around him. There was no trace of light. He could see no one. Was he alone? No he wasn't alone, he couldn't see or hear anyone but he knew he wasn't alone. There is some one here some one familiar, but some one he hoped he would never face again.

"Why won't you show yourself?"

There was no answer. The silence was really begging to be too much. Every time it was the same silence, darkness; yet he knew he wasn't alone. There was some one here but they never answer his questions, but this time he is going to get an answer no matter what.

"Who are you?" Matt asked again, this time anger was laced in his voice.

"Answer me!" Matt demanded, but he wasn't so sure that he really wanted an answer.

Matt could hear an eerie laughter fill the room all around him. It came form all directions. It felt like the air itself was laughing at him.

"Tell me young Yamato, why do you continue to ask questions that you already know the answers to?"

Matt felt his blood freeze, but his heart was throbbing. He couldn't answer so the voice continued.

"Is the human mind so weak that you couldn't even remember me?"

"I…I remember you." Matt's voice was shaky as he answered. "But what do you want with me?"

"You know the answer to that one as well." 

"Well you can forget it. You can do your own dirty work, I wouldn't help you hurt the innocent again."

"Really. Do you honestly think that I was going to take no for an answer? You serve me whether you wish to or not, you are an eternal slave to the darkness, or have you forgotten that."

"You wouldn't give me the pleasure of forgetting." Matt was begging to feel helpless. "But I wouldn't help you not this time or ever again."

"Foolish Yamato. Who said you have a choice in the matter." The voice was begging to sound angry and annoyed, but it continued calmly.

"There is someone in this world whose power is growing. Some one of the light. I wish to have that some one removed before he becomes too powerful." 

Matt couldn't help but be a little curious. His master who was supposedly the most powerful dark force in all the digiworlds, felt threatened by a human.

"Who is he?"

His master just laughed at this remark, then answered.

"It' someone you know quiet well."

Matt didn't like the way that sounded. A few moments of silence passed then the voice spoke again.

"It is the one that you call your leader."

"Tai? No it can't be. I wouldn't help you hurt my friend you have to be out of you fuking mind!" Matt was beyond angry and surprised.

"You didn't let me finish, the digidestined of courage is not my only concern. I believe even without your gate to the digiworld that you all are still growing stronger."

"How is that possible?" Matt was really confused they shouldn't have any powers any more not with the gate sealed.

"That is none of you concern, all I want you to do is to eradicate this problem."

"Eradicate?" Matt knew what his master meant by this, but it was hard to accepted.

"You are able to get close to the digidestined without causing suspicion. I want you to remove the digidestined of courage first, with their leader out of the way the others will fall easily."

"No there is no way I'm going to help you hurt my friends."

"Friends? If they are truly your friends then how come you never told them the truth. How come you never told them that you caused the deaths of thousands of innocent digimon."

Matt was begging to brake down, his master was right, friends don't lie to each other.

"Tell me do you honestly think that they would want you as their friend if they knew the truth?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter I wouldn't fight my friends."

"Your friends you mean the people you abandoned and betrayed. They're not your friends and your not theirs, you are my servant nothing more."

"They are my friends, and I would rather die then serve you again."

Laughter filled the room again, but this time not only did it fill like the air was laughing at him, but it also seemed to be coming form inside him like his mind was laughing at him.

"Kill one of my most valuable servants? I wouldn't dream of such a thing. However I can't have you disobeying my so I will make a deal with you."

"What kind of deal." Matt asked with fear of the answer.

"I will give you three days. In those three days you will have freedom to do whatever you want. You can even warn your 'friends' about their impending doom, but after those three days are up you will return to serve me on a more regular basses."

Matt had think about this. If he had a chance to warn his friends then they would have time to prepare and maybe find a ways to stop him. But if he did do this then he would have to give up what little freedom he still has. Matt then was lost in thought and memories. 'If I made this deal then the others could be saved, but I would never get a chance to attain my freedom. Why did I have to be so foolish? All I cared about was getting stronger, now my wish did come true I can control the powers of darkness and so much more. Not that I ever use my unique gifts, but they're still there to torment me. I can still remember the day it happen. After defeating Puppetmon, Gabumon and I found ourselves lost in a strange part of the digiworld. It was a large and dark forest. There was no sound anywhere everything was so still with no trace of life. Gabumon was worried and asked if we could turn back, but I wouldn't listen. Something about this place drew me to it I could feel the power and darkness all around me, an I wanted that power. That is when I meet my master, he said that all power came with a price and he asked if I was willing to pay that price. If I had only know that pure pain and sorrow would be my price I'm sure I would have refused, but I didn't. I got what I wanted I got power, only my master was stronger then me.

"Well Yamato, do we have a deal?"

"Deal, under a condition. You can not come to the real world until those three days are up."

"Very well Yamato I will see you in three days." 

Beep…….beep…..beep.

Matt woke to the familiar sound of his alarm clock set to go off at 6:00am. He didn't even remember setting the alarm. Matt opened his eyes and let the light pore in. as his eyes began to adjust he noticed that he wasn't the only one in the room.

"What the hell! Tai what are you doing in my room?!"

Tai got up from his set on the chair at Matt's desk and walked over to Matt's bed.

"You said we would talk later and it is now later so let's talk." Tai said kind of jokingly but still strong.

"Dammit Tai it's 6am on a Saturday, come back at noon like a normal person." It wasn't that Matt was upset about the getting up so early it was that he didn't feel like facing Tai today.

"Matt I know it's early, but I need to talk to you or rather I need you to talk to me."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I know it's a weird place to leave off, but I had to end this part some where. If you have any question e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1] Comments and flames are appreciated. And the next part will hopefully be out much sooner.

**__**

ZOE

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	5. 

Matt turned his eyes to the floor in an attemped to avoid Tai's gaze

Author note: sorry it took so long. This part may be a little confusing but if you get confused just e-mail me. Oh and I have read the spoilers for the end of season2 so this fic is now an alternate universe. Also I don't know how much longer this one will be I'm going to try to make the next parts longer so they might take a while to get out, but I will get started on the next part as soon as I post this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon

The Dark Key

Part5: The Darkness Finds You

Matt turned his eyes to the floor in an attempt to avoid Tai's gaze. Why did Tai have to come here today? Matt knew he needed to talk to him, but he really didn't feel like he had the energy right now. Matt just didn't want to face any of them right now, but Tai always had that gift of being in the wrong place at the right time to get the answers he wanted.

"Matt?" Tai asked bringing him out of his thoughts. "Look man I know these dreams have been hard on you. I haven't taken them so well myself, but you can't just sit here in your room for the rest of your life worrying." Matt didn't answer he just continued to stare at the floor like he was in his own world of terror. Tai was getting a little annoyed, but also worried Matt was acting so weird lately. He was really begging to scare him. "Come on Matt stop staring at nothing and talk to me." Matt still remained silent, and Tai was about to give up and leave when Matt broke the silence.

"Tai are you afraid of death?" Matt asked softly still staring at the floor. Tai was a little thrown back by Matt's question. Matt never talked like this. Now Tai knew for sure that something was wrong.

"Why do you ask?"

"Everyone always seems to fear what they don't understand" Matt stop for a few seconds as he was thinking and then continued. "I don't fear death. There are times when I welcome it. There are days when I wish that death would claim me. When it would take me from this world and my suffering would finally end. I welcome the day when death comes for me because it's the only way to escape, the only way I will ever be free again."

Tai was shocked by what was coming out of his friend's mouth. "Matt what exactly are you saying?"

Matt closed his eyes to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. He got up out of his bed and walked to the window. He looked out at the now rising sun. It was so beautiful and mysterious, if his master had his way then the sun would never rise again. Matt couldn't allow that to happen. He had to tell his friends the truth after all these years of hiding from his past he would now have to face it. The only problem was his friends were going to suffer for his actions. How could he spare his friends without hurting any others? Matt knew that if the others knew he was fighting them against his will that they would refuse to do what it takes to win. The only way they would fight would be if they thought he truly was their enemy.

"Tai there is something you should know." Matt's words came out strong, now that he knew what to do he wasn't afraid anymore. His friends will win this fight, Matt was sure of it.

Tai got a little curious. "What is it Matt."

Matt finally turned to face his friend. Their eyes met and Tai could tell by the look in his friend's eyes that their friendship would never be the same again.

"I'm not who you think I am." 

"What do you mean by that." 

It was time Matt knew he was going to end his friendship with all of them, but his master gave him an order and he must carry it out. Matt moved from where he was sitting and closer to Tai. Tai was still starring at him with curiosity. Suddenly it was clear to Matt. The only way to save them would be to fight them. Matt walked over and stood in front of Tai and looked at him with intensity in his eyes. Matt clutched his fist so tight that his nukes began to turn white. He then threw his fist back and hit Tai right in the face with so much force that Tai hit the wall and fell to the ground. Tai slowly sat up to his knees and stared at his friend confused. Why did Matt hit him and more importantly when did he get so strong. Matt just stared at his friend with what could only be described as pure anger raging in his eyes, but they were also cold and heartless. Tai just couldn't understand what was going on.

"What has gotten into you Matt?" Tai asked his eyes showing that he was hurt and confused.

Matt answered with the same coldness in his voice that was in his eyes. " Darkness can be more powerful then the light." Matt paused for a second he hated what he was going to do and it was starting right here. "And I'm going to make sure it stays that way digidestined." 

"HUH?! What are you talking about Matt? You are a digidestined like the rest of us. And what do you mean that you're going make the darkness stronger then the light?" 

An evil smile came across Matt's face and a shadow crept upon his eyes. "I may be a digidestined but I am nothing like you Tai. You're from the light I am of the darkness."

"I don't understand?"

"Don't worry you will guardian of courage."

"When?" Tai asked trying to understand.

Matt's smile faded as he was reminded how short of time he had to prepare. And how soon he would be lock in eternal servitude to the darkness. Remembering Tai's question Matt answered. "In three days." Matt wasn't evil, but when he served his master he was a monster, and so he had plenty of practice in acting cruel or evil. "Now leave I have something I need to think about."

"But Matt what…" Tai was cut of by Matt.

"Just leave Tai I have nothing to say to you." Matt looked away so not to have to look at the hurt in Tai's eyes. Tai turned to leave still hurt and confused, but also angry with what had just happened. He was about to walk out of Matt's room when he heard Matt speak. "Tai don't worry about checking everybody's memories to see who encountered the darkness." 

"Oh yeah why?" Tai didn't really need an answer but he wanted one. He turned to look at Matt who was still gazing out the window.

Matt then turned to face his friend his eyes still cold. "Because you don't find the darkness it finds you." 

And with that Tai left not needing to hear anymore .It was true Matt had encountered the darkness, but the worse part was that Matt was the darkness.

OK this part is done. Time to star on the next part. Well if you have any questions or comments please e-mail me at [Truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

   [1]: mailto:Truthangel43322@cs.com



	6. The Prophecy

"Tai are you ok

Author note: here is the next part I hope you enjoy it. This part is a little longer then the others. 

Disclaimer: I do **not **own digimon or any of the characters.

****

The Dark Key

Part 6: The Prophecy

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai are you OK?" Kari asked her older brother as she walked out on to the balcony where Tai had set for the last hour. She hadn't even spoken to him when he got home. She didn't have a chance the second he arrived he walked straight for the balcony and remained there. "Tai will you please speak to me. Tell me what happened at Matt's please."

Tai exhaled a long breath and then released the air. How was everyone going to takes this especially TK, but there is no reason to believe something bad is going to happen. Maybe Matt is just a little freaked over the whole thing. Maybe someone other then me should go talk to him.

"Tai?" Kari asked. Her voice was soft and gentle just like her. Tai loved his sister and would give his life a thousand times to save hers.

"Kari it was Matt. He was the one who encountered the darkness." 

"Why do you think he never told us. Is he going to be OK?" Kari's voice was filled with concern.

"I don't know if he is going to be OK. He seems to be going crazy. He punched me for no reason."

"Well nothing sounds out of the ordinary so far, and knowing you there probably was a reason." Kari teased but she still seemed worried.

"Yeah, but then he started to talk about death, and he also said that he was going to make the darkness stronger then the light." Tai thought for a few moments on what to do then spoke with Kari again. " Kari I think you should get everyone over here but don't tell Matt. We need to figure out what is wrong and how we can help him. " 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"OK Tai now why are we here?" Yolei asked as she walked through the entrance of the Kamiya's apartment. Following her was Cody and Ken.

"Would you just come in, and have a seat."

"Well now that you are all here I can begin." Izzy stated as he opened his laptop and began to bring up some files.

Davis rolled his eyes and was about to say something about how Izzy spent too much time with that computer when he noticed someone was missing. "Hey wait we can't start yet we're not all here where is Matt?" 

"Yeah I'm sure he'd like to hear this too." Yolei said in agreement with Davis.

Tai looked to the ground remembering everything that had happened earlier with Matt. He still hadn't told everybody, the only ones he told where Kari, TK and Izzy. He was just about to say why Matt wasn't coming when Kari spoke up and saved him from having to explain.

"Matt is the reason we are all here. We think something is wrong with him and we don't know how to help him."

"Or if he even wants help." TK added. He was really upset that Matt never told him about any of this. They never kept secrets from each other.

"What do you mean there is something wrong with him? Is he in trouble or hurt?" Sora asked worried about her friend.

Tai spoke up this time. "No he's not hurt, but he is in trouble. I went over to speak with him to day and he totally flipped out, but that is not why I've called you here. Well it is but it isn't." Tai couldn't find the right words to say. Normally he could handle this kind of stuff but after what happened with Matt he was just too shook up to think straight. 

Izzy saw how Tai wasn't functioning correctly and decided to help explain the situation. "What Tai means to say is that we have discovered the person who first encountered the dark force that has been plaguing our dreams." All attention was directed from Tai to Izzy as he continued to explain. "Apparently it was Matt who made contact with the darkness, but that is not the only thing we need to talk about. You see I have discovered a most interesting phenomenon. When I was searching through some of my old data about the digiworld I came across and ancient prophecy. I still need to translate it of course but I think it may be related."

"What makes you think it's related?" Joe asked completely confused by all this.

"Well you see I have already translated some of it and it seems to match so far."

"What does it say?" Ken spoke up as curiosity got the better of him. 

"Well it talks about our dreams. I don't have it all translated but here is what I have so far.

__

And darkness shall take friendship from the light and lead him to power and sorrow. Friendship shall bring terror upon the lost digiworlds. But then do to an act of kindness he will find the light again. He will then return to the guardians and they shall cast out the evil of one world and return to their own. Peace shall rein until the light is threatened again. Dreams of darkness will open the gate and a forgotten past shall be remembered. After the deal of death is made the light will have three days left to shine then the guardian's world will be lost to darkness." Everyone looked at Izzy with confused looks.

Davis was the first to break the silence. "Well that was deep, but what exactly does it mean Izzy?" 

"To be honest I don't know exactly what it means, but I'm going to work on translating the rest of the prophecy and see if that would help me to better understand the rest of it. However I think the first parts are incidents that have already accord considering we have already experienced the dreams of darkness.

"Well what is a guardian and what is the deal of death?" Asked Mimi. This prophecy stuff really freaks her out.

Everyone started chatting softly or asking Izzy a bunch of question he didn't have the answers to excepted Tai. He remained silent. For some reason he could get that one part of the prophecy out of his head. 'After the deal of death is made the light will have three days left to shine then the guardian's world will be lost in darkness.' then something dawned on him. Matt had said something like he would understand in three days, and Matt called him a guardian. 

"So that's what he meant." Tai said softly to himself, but his statement still seemed to capture the interest of the rest of the group.

"UH? What are you talking about Tai?" Kari asked as she got up from he seat and moved over to where her brother was sitting.

"When I was talking with Matt he said something about me understanding all of this in three day. That might be what the prophecy meant. He also called me the guardian of courage, so that most mean we are the guardians."

"So that means that our world will be the one lost to the darkness." Cody said with sadness in his voice.

"I guess so." Tai said honestly.

"Well maybe there is more. Perhaps someone should go talk with Matt and try and get some answers." Joe suggested as he rose from his spot. "I would like to be the one to volunteer but I have a huge exam coming up so I have to hit the books. I'll talked to you guys later." Joe said as he exited the Kamyia's apartment.

"By Joe." Everyone said in unison excepted Tai and TK.

"It's times like these I wish I had to study." Confessed TK. "But just the same I would like to be the one who volunteers to talk to Matt after all he is my brother."

"TK are you sure he's been acting a little crazy lately. Maybe you should let one of us older kids go."

"Tai don't treat me like I'm a little kid. Besides he's my brother I have a obligation to help him, and I'm going to weather you like me to or not."

"If I didn't know any better I would have that you where Matt just now TK. You've grown up so much." Sated Soar as she stood. "I think TK should talk with him he might be able to reach him, but what ever happens you will have to call and tell me because it's about to be my sift at the flower shop. Bye all."

"I'm sorry you guys but I have to go with her I promised I'd help, bye." And with that both Sora and Mimi where gone.

"Well before I take off I should tell you that I'm not going to be in town for the next couple of days. My family is having a reunion out of town and already told my mom and grandpa I would be attending."

"That's OK Cody I'm sure we'll be able to mange without you. I hope you have fun with your family."

"Thanks Kari the rest of you aren't upset are you?"

"Well I'm not considering Davis and I wouldn't be here either."

"UH? What do you mean ken? Why wouldn't you guys be here?" Kari asked.

"I'll tell you why because Ken and I are such hot sot soccer players that we have been chosen to go to this really cool soccer convention out of town." 

"Yeah and I have to go to that thing to I already volunteered to help out with some computer stuff at the convention."

"That's OK Yolei. It's probably better that you and the others wouldn't be here, we don't know what is going to happened but if it comes down to it we may have to fight Matt. And I don't want any of you new kids to have to worry about that."

"Really Tai? You don't mind that we wouldn't be here to help." Asked Cody. He really hated to leave if they might need him, but he did promise his grandpa.

"Well in that case I'm going to go home and pack for the trip." Said Yolei as she was picturing what close she was gong to bring with her.

"I should probably be going to it's getting kind of late and I don't want my parents to worry." Said ken as he got up and headed to the door.

"I've got to go to bye guys." Said Cody as he exited with ken and Yolei.

"You guys just e-mail if you need any help and I will be there to save the day." Davis said in his cocky tone. He then realized how distressed TK looked. "Hey don't worry about Matt he's strong. We crest of friendship guys can handle anything and Matt will make it through you just watch."

TK had to smile at that Davis may be dense at times but he had a good heart and he was defiantly meant to inherit the crest of friendship. "Thanks Davis your right Matt will be fine."

"Anytime TP." Davis answered as he walked out the door, and joined the others to head home.

"OK TK, if you're going over there then you need to stay focused and try to get as many answers as you can. If possible then try and get him to return here with you." Izzy sated as he closed his laptop to address those who remained. 

"Yeah and be careful we don't know what is really wrong so we don't know how he will react." Said Tai as he led TK to the door.

"Hey, don't worry you guys I can handle this. I'm sure Matt will be back to normal in no time." 

"Yeah, but be careful anyway I don't want you to get hurt."

After seeing how everyone was worried TK decided to give in. "OK Kari I'll be careful. I will come back here after I talk with Matt and who knows maybe he will come with me." After that TK exited and headed for Matt's apartment.

After TK left Tai collapsed on the couch. It had been a really long day, and he just wanted to rest till TK returned. He did feel bad about sending him, but TK is like his brother stubborn and Tai had a feeling he wouldn't have taken no for an answer.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For some reason it was really cold this evening. The day started out warm and bright with rays of sunlight dancing in the air and landing softly on the ground warming all that it touched. But now dark clouds have completely dominated the sky and chilling winds blew.

The walk over to Matt's and his dad's place was way to short. TK walked to up to Matt's apartment and knocked quietly. He waited for a few moments but there was no answer. He finally decided to use his key and go inside. As he walked inside he could hear nothing. The apartment was pitch black and dead silent, but he noticed that the balcony door was opened so he went to see if anybody was out there.

"Matt?!" TK was a bit surprised to see Matt out here, especially with it being so cold outside and it seemed to be even colder up here. "Matt what are you doing up out here?"

Matt didn't look at TK instead he look out on the city that lay before him. "Thinking not that it is any of your business." Matt's words came out harsh and cold, shocking TK. "So what brings you out here anyway little brother?"

TK took a step towards his brother, but still Matt wouldn't look at him. "I just wanted to see if you were OK."

"OK? Why wouldn't I be OK?" 

"Look Matt Tai told us about what happened earlier. He said that you admitted to being the one who first encountered the dark force."

Matt finally looked at his brother. His eyes were still cold and emotionless. "Really, and what do you intend to do about it?"

"UH? What do you mean Matt?"

"I know you have the prophecy guardian, but it won't do you any good. I still have the upper hand, and even if you do learn to translate the full thing you still won't understand what it means."

"Matt what are you talking about and how did you know about the prophecy?"

"Does it matter? Just leave I don't want to speak with you."

"But Matt" TK couldn't finish because Matt had gotten up and garbed him by his shirt collar. "Matt What are you doing?" TK asked with fear as he was raised off the ground.

"I gave you a chance to leave next time you had better take it." And with that Matt threw TK back into the apartment with the almost inhuman strength he used earlier with Tai. "Tell our friends that the next time we might that what I have done to you is only a fraction of what I will do to them." And with that said TK got up as quickly as his body would allow and ran out of the apartment slamming the door behind him. The fall didn't really hurt him but the emotional pain would make up for that.

After TK had left Matt collapsed on the ground and let the tears he had been holding back fall freely. He new his friends and his brother would never forgive him as far as he was concerned his life was over. "It's over." He whispered to himself.

"No Yamato it is only begging." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I hope you liked it. Please review I need comments and flames. Also I will try to get the next part out as quickly as I got this one. If you have any questions or ideas please e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

**__**

ZOE

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	7. Revelation

"Hello, Kari where are you

A/N: just so you know this part is a mixture of me being sick with some kind of bug, and being angry at someone who will remain anonymous, and having writers block. Well it actually turned out better then I though, but I guess I'll let you decide. Hope you like it.

2/A/N: originally I was going to put in this story how Matt encountered the darkness and just what the whole story behind that was, but now I think I'm going to write a completely different fic that tells about that, so I can go into more depth about it. What do you think please tell me by reviewing or e-mailing it doesn't matter which one.

Disclaimer: I don't' own digimon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Dark Key

Part 7: Revelation

"Hello, Kari where are you? Izzy are you there? Sora can you hear me? Hello." Where is everybody, and where am I. This doesn't make any sense. Where did everyone go? Tai studied his surroundings. He could tell from the tall skyscrapers and apartment buildings that he was in the city. There was a TV station behind him and a dark road in front of him. In fact the whole world seemed to be dark and lifeless. There was an eerie fog that blanked the entire city. This was defiantly Odiaba, but everything was different. The buildings seemed old and worn. Debris lay on the ground as though a hurricane had past through the town. The worse part in this picture was the fact that he was the only one here. There were no signs of life anywhere. "Hello is anybody there? Hello!!" Tai screamed once more in hope that someone would answer.

"You don't have to yell." Came a voice from behind Tai startling him a little.

"Who are you and where am I." Asked Tai as he tried to get a better look at the person who was coming up to him from behind the wall of fog.

"Didn't you already ask that? Oh well, I'll go ahead and tell you what you want to know, but you have to follow me if you want to see you friends." Came a cool reply. 

"Wait a second who are you? Where are my friends?" 

"I'm hurt that you don't recognize me Tai, but it doesn't matter. You where always pretty dense. Even after knowing me for all those years you still couldn't figure it out, or maybe you just didn't want to."

Tai was really confused, he knew he recognized the voice but he just couldn't figure out who it was. "I know you don't I?" 

The person didn't reply. Instead he walked closer so Tai could make out his face. "Matt is it really you what's going on? And what happened here?"

Matt didn't answer, but an evil smile itched upon his face and he signaled for Tai to follow him. 

Tai and Matt walked along the abandoned streets of Odiaba in silence. Tai only to find why the streets were so silent, dead bodies of men, women, and children could be seen every once in awhile. The sight made Tai cringe but he kept walking along side of Matt. The most alarming thing about these bodies where that they didn't seem to have faces, yet the all seemed like they were starring at him. They looked at him with their empty and lifeless faces as though they knew something about him that he didn't. It almost seemed that they were accusing Tai of a crime he didn't know he committed. Tai was brought out of his thoughts when Matt spoke.

"Were here."

He said in a low tone. Tai looked around and he was mortified at what he saw. All the other Digidestined and Agumon lay on the ground, and they were just as lifeless as the other bodies. The only difference between his friend's bodies and the stranger's that lined the streets was the fact that his friend's bodies had their faces. You could see every emotion that they felt at the time they died. All the horror and sadness, was still righting on their lifeless features. Once Tai had gotten over the shock of seeing his friends dead he rushed over to where his sister Kari laid. She was so pail and cold. He beautiful features drained of color and her usually peaceful face was frozen in fear. The fear she must have felt when she died.

"What happened to them?" Tai asked as tears began to fall from his eyes.

"They were murdered of course, but hey everyone has to go some day right." Said Matt with no feeling in his voice. Tai was angry at this point. How could Matt just dismiss their friends like that, how could he just past his own brother's day as though it didn't matter. 

"How could you just act like this doesn't matter? Aren't you upset about our friend's death? Aren't you angry at the one who did this?" tears were now flowing down Tai's eyes uncontrollably, but Tai didn't care. Nothing mattered now. 

"What's the matter Tai, you knew this would happen eventually. But I guess you didn't think that you would be the cause of your fellow Digidestined's deaths."

"What are you talking about Matt. I didn't do this. I would never hurt our friends."

"No, Tai you wouldn't hurt them, but you wouldn't protect them either. You caused their deaths because you failed them as a leader. You were too afraid to fight so you let them die. Do you really want to know what happened Tai?"

Tai didn't answer he just nodded his head yes.

"Well it's simple really, you didn't kill them; but you wouldn't stop the one who did." Matt stopped for a second to let this sink in and then continued to speak. "I was the one who killed them Tai, but I wasn't the one responsible for their deaths, you were. You were suppose to lead them against all enemies, but you couldn't handle fighting someone you use to call friend. So when I went after them you didn't stop me you just let me destroy our friends, you were the one who caused their deaths. You were the one who murdered your sister." 

Tai fell to the ground and began to cry uncontrollably. This couldn't be true Matt wouldn't do this, but he did. And he was right. I was the leader I was suppose to protect them and be there for them. All my friends and the world were destroyed because I was a good enough leader. "NO this couldn't have happened."

"But it did Tai. In a way I should thank you, if you hadn't been such a worthless leader, then I wouldn't have been able to accomplish all of this."

Tai stood up with rage in his eyes. I'm wouldn't let this happen. There is no way I will let the darkness win. I don't care if my best friend is the enemy I will still win, and maybe I will save Matt in the process.

"Tai? Tai are you OK?" Tai awoke to the sound of his sister's worried voice. As Tai opened his eyes he was surprised to find that he was back in his apartment. Kari and TK were both there. TK was asleep in the recliner near the TV. Even though TK was asleep you could still see the distress righting on his face. Kari was kneeling on the ground next to the couch where Tai was lying.

Tai was so happy to see his sister that he sat up and pulled her into a tight hug. "Kari you're alive."

Kari was really surprised but still returned the hug. "Tai it's OK you must have had another nightmare."

Tai pulled away from Kari and looked to the ground as the images from his dream came flooding back. "It was horrible, the entire world seemed to be dead and dark, and Matt he murdered all of you. He didn't even care that he was hurting the innocent. He didn't care that he killed his own brother. He even blamed it on me. Saying that if I had been a better leader, and if I had been willing to fight him that none of that stuff would have happened."

"Tai don't worry none of that stuff did happened it was all just a bad dream." Kari tried to soothe her upset brother, but in her heart she new something bad was going to happen.

"Yeah you're right Kari none of that has happened, but what if it does? We don't know exactly what is going on or what will happen in the future and even if we did we don't know how to stop it."

"The prophecy." 

"HUH?" said Kari and Tai in unison.

"TK how long have you been awake?" asked Tai as he sat up full and looked over at the long blond.

"Long enough to hear you dream, and your question. When I went to speak with Matt he told me it doesn't matter if we had the prophecy or not. He said we would be able to understand it so we won't figure out how to stop him."

"So you're saying the answers are in the prophecy." said Tai as more of a statement then a question. "Wait a second, what time is it. TK when did you get back from talking with Matt?"

"Tai after TK left for Matt's you fell asleep. Izzy went home shortly after so he could try to figure out the prophecy. I waited for TK for a long time, but he never came back. His mom called worried so I told her he would be spending the night over here. I didn't want to lie, but I had no choose. After I got off the phone with her I went to find TK. I found him in the park he seemed really upset and he wouldn't talk to me so I brought him here and he fell asleep."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" asked Tai a little angry. 

"You were sleeping so well I didn't want to disturb you, and TK didn't feel like talking last night so there wouldn't be any point, but I made breakfast. And Izzy is on his way over he was able to translate more of the prophecy and he was some other things to share with us. All the others have work or school today so they wouldn't be coming over, and Davis and the others are already out of town."

Tai was amazed at how well Kari was able to handle everything without him. She really has grown up.

"OK let's eat and discus what to do about Matt when Izzy gets here." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

About thirty minutes later Izzy arrived, and the small group began to talk about what had been happening lately.

"TK I think you should go first and tell us what happened when you went to speak with Matt." Said Tai eminently taking charge of the small group.

"OK, well he defiantly wasn't himself. He seemed so cold and distant. I tried talking to him, but he wouldn't listen. He told me that even with the help of the prophecy we still wouldn't be able to stop the darkness or him. When I wouldn't leave he freaked and picked me up and threw me. I've never seen him so angry or strong."

Everyone was quiet after that. The idea of Matt ever hurting TK was just too strange; but then again Matt hasn't really been himself lately. Finally Izzy broke the uncomfortable silence that had fallen and spoke.

"Well I guess this proves one theory we should stay way from Matt. According to the prophecy he is really dangerous right now, and it also says that he has control over the powers of darkness." Izzy opened up his computer to bring up the files on the prophecy.

"Wait what do you mean he has control over the powers of darkness?" asked Tai a little confused and a little freak at the idea of his best friend having anything to do with the powers of darkness.

"I'll explain in a second. Ah, here are those files." Exclaimed Izzy as he continued to type. "Last night I was able to get more of the prophecy translated. Which was odd considering I discovered that the digi-code the prophecy is written in is actually a very ancient form used in another digiworld that none of us have ever traveled to. I believe that the entity upload the information during our encounter, and put a program in my computer, that allows me to translate it. Well here is everything I've been able to translate so far.

__

And darkness shall take friendship from the light and lead him to power and sorrow. Friendship shall bring terror upon the lost digiworlds. But then do to an act of kindness he will find the light again. He will then return to the guardians and they shall cast out the evil of one world and return to their own. Peace shall rein until the light is threatened again. Dreams of darkness will open the gate and a forgotten past shall be 

remembered. After the deal of death is made the light will have three days left to shine then the guardian's world will be lost to darkness. _ In order to prevent victory over the light the guardian of courage must face the guardian of friendship. Friendship's enslaved soul must be freed. It shall not be freed by an act of kindness, but by an act of force. Only by defeating and destroying the guardian of friendship, shall the darkness be stopped. If friendship is not stop before the third day then the deal of death shall proceed, friendship will remain an eternal slave to the darkness and the guardian's world shall be lost."_

As Izzy finished he could see the distress and determination in Tai's eyes.

"Well I guess it's pretty obvious what it means." Said TK with sadness in his voice.

"Yeah it means I have to fight and destroy my best friend, or the hole world will be lost in darkness." answered Tai with bitterness in his voice.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why won't you just leave me alone. It's not enough that you've taken my freedom and forced me to fight my friends, but now you have to haunt me with the mistakes of my past. Please just go away." Matt half screamed half pleaded with the shadow in his mind. The screams of innocent digimon ringing in his ears. Matt's dreams always held these sounds of pain, and these images of destruction, but now they seemed more intense. Matt had forgotten his life with his master, but now all those memories came flooding back. All the digimon he destroyed all the worlds he left in ruin. All he wanted to do was to get away from this past, but that was impossible you can't escape the darkness especially when the darkness is such a large part of you.

"Will you just go away. I'm already doing everything you ask why do you keep doing this to me?"

"Tell me Yamato why do you keep running from the truth. You have already realized your past so why do you keep fighting it. You were the one who destroyed those innocent digimon, and you did it willingly so why try and tell yourself other wise?"

"I…didn't know how much pain I was causing. I was confused."

"No, you were lost, and I found you and gave you what you wanted. I gave you more power then any humane posses, and you took accepted it. You enjoyed having that power, and even now you enjoy it. You enjoy the dark power because it feels right. You know it's where you belong."

Matt looked down ashamed. His master was right. He enjoyed the feeling of having his dark power that had been dormant for so many years reawaken. "NO, you are doing this to me I don't want this stupid power and I don't want to serve the darkness now leave me alone." 

"As you wish. I told you all power came with a price and said that you were willing to pay it, no matter what it is. So sad that the price will be everything you hold dear." And with that the darkness was gone and Matt awoke. 

He knew he wouldn't be getting anymore sleep tonight so he garbed his coat and decided to go for a walk. Matt didn't care where he ended up just so long as he didn't have to speak with his master or his friends. He had a lot to think about, and he had to plain for his next encounter with the other digidestined.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well I am finally getting into the story. Sorry it took so long; I'm still trying to get the hang of this fanfic stuff. Anyway if you didn't read the top other's note I suggest you read it because it talks about a story I might do, and I want to know if you think I should. If you have any question, comments, or flames you can e-mail me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1]

****

ZOE

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	8. Conflict

Why is there a conflict within me

A/N: first of all I want to apologies for the lateness of this one. First I got grounded from the computer, then after I actually get half of it done my computer crashes and erases everything I had done, and stupid me I didn't save it on a disk or anything. So sorry for it taking so long. 

Also I would like to dedicate this park to Matt's Princess for giving great reviews, and for the suggestion.

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon and so on.

THE DARK KEY

Part Eight: Conflict

Why is there a conflict within me? There shouldn't be a fight. I already know where I stand. So why do I feel so confused? I can't back out now. I only have two more days left, if I don't find a way to stop this then everything I care about will be lost. I have to end this now. Matt walked alone through an empty park in Odiaba. He had been walking ever since he left his apartment two hours ago. Finally Matt came to a bench and decided to bring his journey to an end and rest. It was early morning and the sun should begin to spread its radiant pure light upon the earth, but as far as Matt could tell that wasn't going to happen. The sky was dark, but not overcast. It was just dark like the sun itself had stopped shining. Matt stared at the sky an was both disgusted and pleased at it's lack of color and light. The conflict was there again. To both hate and reveal in the darkness left Matt questing who he was. Maybe it was himself that he hated.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

How can I do this? I can't destroy him. He's my best friend; well at least I thought he was. Sure we argue and throw a few punches every once in awhile, but those things would only bring us closer together. Over the years Matt had become more like a brother then a rival.

"Tai you have to let me help you fight." A worried Izzy shouted from his cover behind a rock. The sounds of the battle above were so intense you could barley hear him.

"No Matt and the others will be here. You have to let Tentomon regain his energy." He answered painting. I have to have faith I know he'll be here. Dammit Matt where are you?

"Tai!!!" Tai looked up at the sound of his name to see Garurumon coming up at a fast speed. Riding on him was Matt and Joe who was holding Gomamon. 

I knew he'd come back. Tai thought to himself as Matt jumped from his spot on Garurmon's back and raced towards him. Matt bent down to help Tai up and carry him out of harms way.

"Matt" 

"I'm here Tai." 

"I never douded you for a second. I know it didn't always seem that way." A weak and injured Tai choked out his words between heavy uneven breaths.

"Thanks Tai, for believing in me." Matt answered through tears and shortness of breath. "Tai you have to know how much our friendship has always meant to me, and I promise that nothing will ever come between us again." Just as these words left Matt's mouth his crest of friendship began to glow a strong and peaceful blue light that engulfed both Tai and Matt. It brought back strength and life to Wargerymon, and filled Garurumon with pure energy allowing him to digivolve to Metalgarurumon. 

You promised that nothing would come between us, but now all of this happens. You've turned against the people who want to help you. That day your crest glowed I could feel your friendship completely surround me. I saw something in your eyes that day, some kind of peace that I had never seen in you before. When we first got to the digiworld I thought you were just an arrogant idiot, but then I began to see the conflict in your eyes as the walls you had spent a life time building around you, began to crumble. I think that is what scared you; that people might see the real you and see the pain and bitterness you had been harboring for so long. Is that why you left when we were fighting Puppetmon? I could have helped you if you had given me a chance. I was there then, and I will always be there even now.

"Hey guys I think you should take a look at this." called Izzy from his place at the Kamiya's kitchen table.

"What is it Izzy?" asked TK as he, Kari and Tai gathered around him to see what he was so enthusiastic about.

"I may have discovered what Matt's plain is. You see according to these hieroglyphs the only way this dark force can travel to other worlds is by a human host. " Stated Izzy as he went to work on his computer again.

"So you think Matt is the human host?" asked Kari as she sat down across the table from Izzy.

"Well sort of, but it's a little more complicated then that. You see the darkness can't just use any human it has to be one that knows about the existence of other worlds, and they have to have a unique strength to be able to survive the stress of having such power in side them. Which by the way is very rare." 

"Are you saying that this darkness already had Matt in mind for this whacked out job?" asked Tai with concern in his voice.

"Not just Matt he probably had several humans in mind at first, but eventually eliminated them as an option and decided to use Matt. There is another thing, the human has to willingly accept the powers, and once they do the powers never leave them. They become sort of like a key that opens the gate between the darkness and this world. "

"OK now you've really lost me Izzy." TK complained as he tried to register everything that Izzy was saying.

"OK here is what I mean. Matt was originally one of many humans who could possess the dark powers, but as time went on the others proved to be less worthy then him. Once the darkness selected the perfect host he had to find a way to get him to willingly accepted the power, which he must have already done considering all that is happening with Matt. Since the darkness can't leave its world it has to give Matt full access to its power so he can conquer the world. Because the power is so overwhelming Matt only has three days before it completely takes over. As Matt gets stronger he gets more confused of his identity and he begins to loose who he is. The power just seems to destroy him from the inside causing him to ultimately go crazy." As Izzy finished he looked up from his computer to see the troubled faces of his friends. He cursed himself for being so blunt. He was pretty upset too when he discovered this, but he always tried to keep control over his emotions. TK and Kari were on the verge of tears, and Tai seemed shocked beyond words. Before Izzy could say anything to comfort his friends the phone rang.

"I'll get it." Kari got up from her seat and went to answer the phone.

"So what are we going to do?" asked Tai looking at Izzy for an answer.

"Well we have to do what that prophecy says or else Matt will destroy the world."

"You mean we have to kill him." TK stated with pain in his voice.

"Not you TK I'm the one who the prophecy says is going to destroy him." Tai was secretly curing that dam prophecy for telling him he was destined to destroy his best friend. "And how exactly am I suppose to do it, shoot him with a gun or something. Why did I have to be the one that's has the grand destiny of saving the world from one of it's own protectors."

"Tai I know this is upsetting you. Matt means a lot to all of us, but if we don't stop him, then there will be no world to protect." Izzy tried to comfort.

"But Izzy how can I hurt him, besides if he has so much power what could I do through rocks at him and hope he gives up." 

"Well that's not exactly what I had in mind. I don't know how to destroy him, but I do have an idea on how to weaken him. Remember when Devimon used the black gears and broke up File island sending us to different parts of the island?"

"How could I forget." Tai shot back sarcastically wondering when Izzy was going to get to the point.

Izzy got the point behind Tai's sharp remark and decided to skip the details. "Well during that time I discovered ancient ruins that later proved to be the temple of our digivices. Chenteromon explained that our digivices were a preserver of the light, and one of the defenses against the darkness. Their power is eminence and throughout our battle I have discovered what Chenteromon said to be true. Our digivices were able to destroy the black gears, and during our finally battle with Apocolomon it was our digivices that stopped his attack. So I have come to the conclusion that our digivices will be able to weaken Matt long enough for you to be able to stop him." after Izzy was done explaining his theory Kari reentered the room.

"Izzy that was your mom on the phone. She said she'd like you to come home right away, something about a laser in your room cutting another taking out a wall and part of the ceiling of your apartment."

"OH! I forgot about my latest science project. I've got to go, see you guys later." Izzy gathered his stuff and was out of the door in a flash of speed the others didn't know he was capable of.

"So what do we do now?" TK asked as he stared at the door Izzy just rushed out of.

"We prepare for the worst." Tai stated with determination.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Matt why do you want to do this?" a worried Gabumon asked as he watched his partner pace back and forth through the vacant forest. 

"I don't know if I'm going to Gabumon." Answered Matt as he stopped his movement and sat down next to his digimon friend.

"But you are considering it aren't you." Gabumon looked at him with sadden eyes. 

"Well yeah. You heard what he said; I was destined to be part of the darkness. I can't run from that." Matt stated not looking at his friend.

"But you don't know that for sure, maybe he is trying to trick you like Cherrymon." Gabumon protested.

"Gabumon all my life I've been looking for an answer to who I am what my purpose is. I suppose everyone does, but I have always known that there was something that separated me from most people. I look at people and I see them smile and I don't understand. These people know their purpose they have a place among humanity, but me I never have. I pushed my family away and anyone else who has tried to get to know me, because I know my place isn't with them." Matt looked down at his digimon friend who was looking at him with a look of pure sympathy. 

"But Matt you never pushed me away."

"That's because I always felt like I belonged with you." Matt said with a light smile. "Gabumon I know this doesn't make any sense, but I need to know if my place is with the darkness. I can't live my life always wondering. I need to know who I am and where I belong, but I will understand if you don't want to come. I don't want you to do anything that you are against." Matt stood up and brushed his paints off.

"Matt you said you just want to know where your place is, well I already know where mine is. It's with you, and I will follow you any where." Gabumon said strongly as he stood up and joined his friend.

"Are you sure Gabumon?"

"Of course I'm sure. You are my friend and my place will always be with you." Gabumon looked up at his friend to see tears forming in his eyes.

"Thanks Gabumon." As Matt said this both he and Gabumon began to walk towards the unworldly shadow waiting just in front of them. As they walked closer they became completely engulfed in its darkness and then disappeared.

"Hey look out!" Matt was brought out of his trance by the sound of a boy yelling a heads up. As soon as Matt began to focus his eyes he saw why. There was a soccer ball flying directly towards his face at an incredible speed. Matt pulled his hand up to his face and caught the ball palming it just seconds before it hit his face. The boy saw this and came running up to the bench where Matt sat.

"Nice catch. I'm really sorry about that." The boy said with a slight smile as he reached out to get his ball.

Matt looked the boy over as he stood up. The kid was about TK's age and was a head shorter then him. 

"UM can I have my ball back please?" the kid asked bringing Matt out of his revere. 

Matt gave the boy a cold look. Then with little effort throw the ball directly at the boy's chest causing him to fly a bite before hitting the ground with a thub. "You should be more careful next time." Matt's voices was cold and completely absent of emotion. Just after he stated this he walked away casually as though nothing had happened. He could hear the boy groan in pain as he left, but he didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Tai what's wrong?" Kari asked as she entered her brother's room.

"I can't do it Kari. I can't fight him. He is my best friend." Answered Tai as he rested his head in his hands.

"I know Tai." Kari walked over to where her brother sat and pulled him into a tight hug.

"I never wanted any of this to happen. I know if I don't stop him then our world will be lost to darkness, but how can I destroy him." Tai said this as a statement not a question. "How can I kill another human. I have no right to take the life of another, and what about TK what right do I have to take away his only brother."

"Tai I know how hard this is on you, but you have to remember we're not fighting Matt." 

"What are you talking about?" Tai was now very interested in hearing what his younger sister had to say.

"The Matt I know would never even consider hurting TK, or would so happily serve the darkness. This person running around with wild golden hair and crystal blue eyes isn't Matt. This creature is destroying the very essence of the bearer of friendship. This darkness is slowly murdering Yamato Ishida, and you have been destined to stop him. You can't let this darkness win you have to save Matt." Tai was shocked by his sister's words. Kari had always had this aurora of wisdom for her age, but Tai hadn't really noticed just how deep it went.

"You're right Kari, there is no way I will be able to help Matt if I sit around here and sock all day, but I still need to thinks things out. I'm going to go for a walk, and try to figure things out." Tai stood and headed to the door. "Call me on my cell phone if anything should happen OK." 

"All right be careful, and make sure you stay in touch."

"I will." After that Tai left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tai found himself walking through the park that he and the rest of the digidestined use to hold meetings to discuses their next plain of action. After traveling a little deeper into the park Tai arrived at his destination. It was a large oak tree right in the middle of the park. He and the others use to spend countless hours just sitting in the cool comforting shad of this tree. It became one of their regular meeting places. Tai circled the tree one studying its features. Then his eyes caught sight of something. Carved on one side of the tree were the names of the original digidestined and the symbol of each of their crest. Tai had to smile at the site. About three weeks after their first adventure ended all the digidestined meet at this tree. They decided that they needed a way to remember their friendship forever. So they used Joe's pocket knight and carved the image of their friendship in the large oak tree.

"Fancy meeting you here." Tai heard a voice from behind him causing him to turn around quickly.

"Matt? What are you doing here?" Tai asked as he walked closer to his 'friend'.

"Oh, you know questing destiny, thinking of the good old days, planning the apocalypse that will finally put this world out of it's misery. The usual, and you?"

Tai was a little throne back by Matt's sarcasm, but recovered quickly. "I was taking a walk. Matt I have to ask you something." Tai said slowly.

"Shoot." Matt answered in his usual, uncaring tone.

"Matt are you really serving the darkness?" Tai asked, as he looked his friend straight in the eyes.

Matt smiled a cold smile, and his eyes seemed to light up a bit. "Yes." Matt's voice was barley above a whisper.

"Are you serving it willingly?" the words came out shaking

"Now I'm sure you know the answer to that by now Tai. The question is do you know how to stop me." Matt said this in a mocking tone.

"I know how to stop you now Matt, but I don't want it to come to that. You're my friend and I know we can find some way to help you if you just give us a chance." Tai's voice was strong and filled with determination. The determination to save his best friend at any and all cost.

"Liar. You know as well as I do that I'm beyond help. I don't deserve help I never did." Matt seemed to zone out for a moment as memories began to fill his head. Tai quickly brought him out by putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Matt that's not true you do deserve help, we can help you." Tai said softly trying to comfort his confused friend.

For a moment Matt was going to accept Tai's offer, but suddenly a chilling feeling came over him. Matt's hole body began to ache and he fell to the ground, screaming in pain. Tai backed a way and looked at his friend. He wanted to help, but he didn't know what was wrong to begin with. 

Suddenly Matt's scream stooped and he stood very slowly. Tai was about to ask if he was OK when Matt spoke. "No one can help me now Tai." With that Matt walked a way leaving a very worried and very confused Tai screaming after him.

Tai wanted to run after him, but it was almost like he was frozen. He couldn't move. Finally Tai gained control of himself and was about to run after Matt when he heard a loud crashing sound which could only be thunder. Tai turned his gaze up ward towards the sky and was shocked at what he saw. The entire sky was pitch black and looked like something out of hell itself.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kari and TK both sat in the Kamiya's apartment as Kari tried to confront the young blond. TK had been a nervous wreak after the incident with Matt and Kari was trying to ease some of the pain he felt. She was just about to say a few comforting words when the sound of loud thunder diverted her mind.

"What the?" TK stood and looked out the window to see why there was thunder. Dark clouds had moved all across Tokyo, and now cast the city in shadow. Ravenous lightning flashed across the sky, and savage winds blew through the streets knocking branches off of trees. The sky itself looked like a pure shadow that seemed angry at the world below. 

"What's going on." TK yelled to no one.

"I guess this means the end has begun." Kari answered softly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Well what did you think? The next part will hopefully have more action. I will just have to see. If you have any questions, comments, or flames you can e-mail me at [TruthAngel43322@cs.com][1]

Zoe

   [1]: mailto:TruthAngel43322@cs.com



	9. A History Lesson

"Don't worry Kari I'm sure that Tai is okay he probably just need some time alone

A/N: well this chapter is only over due by a few weeks. Sorry for the long wait, but I had a major case of writers block. Well this part is kind of slow. It' sort of the background behind the story. Oh warning there is a lot of moving in this story, so if it gets confusing I apologize. Also there is a scene that may seem like Takari in this one, but it's not really meant to be, it's only friendship, but if you like Takari you may think of it that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Disclaimer: don't own digimon at all.

__

The Dark Key

Part 9: A History Lesson

"Don't worry Kari I'm sure that Tai is okay he probably just need some time alone." TK tried to comfort his friend. Tai had been gone for quiet a while several hours in fact. He left the house at about one in the afternoon, and it was now midnight.

"Why wouldn't he answer his cell phone. It's not like him to just disappear. What if he's hurt or something. I should have never let him go out alone." The worry was evident in Kari's voice as she paced back and fourth through the Kamiya's living room.

"Hey if it will make you feel any better I will go look for him. I'm sure he's not too far." TK said as he stood from his seat on the couch and approached the young girl.

"No, TK it's way too late and I don't want something to happen to you." Kari said as she sat down on the couch. TK followed her and sat down next to her. He wrapped an assuring arm around Kari, as they both began to drift off to sleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After hours of walking Tai finally decided to stop on a footbridge. He had been in a trance ever since his run in with Matt at the park earlier that day. Everything seemed like such a blear. He didn't even know why he had come here. It was like his feet just continued to travel even when his mind was a thousand miles away. 

"HUH? How the heck did I get here? I don't remember walking this far." Tai stated out loud. Luckily it was so late that there was no one to see him there talking to himself. He shook of his thoughts and looked around. He realized that he was no longer in Odibia, he had some how managed to walked all the way to Heighten view Terrace without realizing it. Great Kamiya this is one hell of a time to go crazy. Tai thought as he walked over to the railing of the bridge he was on and leaned against it. He looked out at the city that lay beneath him. He smiled slightly as memories began to come flooding back. 

This was where it all began. Hard to believe it was only eight years ago. It seems like yesterday when that digi-egg came through my computer, and mine as well as the rest of the digidestined's fates were decided. I wonder if this is where Matt was first selected for his dark purpose? I still don't know how I'm going to fight him. I mean how can I? It's not fair that fate had to give me the grand job of destroying my best friend, and it's not fair that Matt got chosen for his stupid job either. 

Tai's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a flash of light that surrounded him then disappeared. Tai raised is hand to shield his eyes from the intense beam of white glow. When he removed his hand he found that he was no longer on a bridge. In fact he didn't seem to be on earth any longer. He was standing in a pure white room, that didn't even appear to be there. All you could see was white, but there didn't seem to be walls or a ceiling or even a floor there.

"Well at the risk of sound redundant, hell of time to start going crazy." Tai said softly to himself as he continued to look around the room or what ever it was. He heard a noise behind him and turned to see what the source was. There was some kind of rift or door opening through the white. Through the rift Tai could see a black sky with thousands of beautiful stars shining like diamonds. Tai's attention soon sifted from what was behind the door to who was coming through the door.

"Kari?" Tai asked confused, then he noticed that the young girl in front of him did look like his sister, only she was about four years younger. "Um…. Much younger version of Kari. What is going on here?"

The young girl smiled a sweet comforting smile then spoke. "Welcome guardian of courage. It is a pleasure to see you again." Tai could tell the girl in front of him was not his sister. She did look just like Kari did on their first adventure to the Digital World, she even had the same yellow shirt and bright pink shorts, but her voice and the way she looked at him was all wrong. Her eyes held this wisdom and mystery to them; her voice seemed older and wiser, as though she had lived longer then see looked.

Tai got so lost in his thoughts that he had forgotten his current situation. He finally brought himself out of his reverie. "Um what exactly is going on here?" Tai asked as he looked around again. "And who are you?" he question as he turned back to his companion.

"Four years ago I came to you and the other Digidesitned, because I felt you needed some guidance. The bond that all of you hold had begun to fade so I spoke with you through Kari."

"You're the entity that spoke with and should us the past and how we became the Digidestined." Tai stated amazed.

"Yes, but now I have come to speak with you alone. I fear for your world, the dark force that lives inside the Guardian of Friendship is growing stronger. If it is not stooped by midnight on the third day then it will consume your world, and all will be lost. If your world is lost it will upset the balance of all worlds and the power of light will fade forever."

Tai's face reflected the horror he was feeling at that moment. Not only was earth in danger, but all worlds if he didn't stop Matt. "How could this have happened?"

"I'm sorry. I know how close you and Matt are, but you must realize that he has changed, he's not your friend. The only way to get your friend back is to stop him." the entity spoke with such sympathy in her voice.

"Yes but how do I stop him?" Tai asked in a timid whisper.

The entity gave a small smile. "Come with me." She answered with strength and kindness in her voice. 

Suddenly another rift formed through the pure white room and nothing, but black could be seen through it. Tai followed the entity through the rift, and entered the darkness of the other room. The rift immediately closed once Tai was through and, a faint light began to glow allowing Tai to study his new surroundings. The room he was now in was very similar to the other, only it was dark with a bee light illuminating the room slightly.

"Where are we going?" Tai asked with anxiety.

"In order for you to know how to stop the darkness you must first know how it began." 

The entity raised her hand as though she was signaling something. After her arm was fully extended in the air her hand began to glow a soft radiant light that began to spread for her hand slowly. Suddenly the light got very intense and radiated of her at enormous speed. The light caused Tai to close his eyes to shield them from the extreme glow. The light began to fade and Tai opened his eyes only to realize that he was no longer in a room. 

"What's going on?" Tai asked as he looked around. He was defiantly not in a room anymore. He seemed to be in space. There were stars in the distance and down below him was a planet that resembled earth only the land mashes were different.

"The first time a computer connected to another computer the data formed a stream. As time went on and more computers began to link with one another the streams got bigger, and eventually they began to take on the form of whatever data was flowing through them. The data became actual environment and began to take the shape of entire worlds themselves. You are looking at the first digital world ever to come into existence."

"Say what?!" Tai asked just a little shocked by the fact that he was staring at a world in the progress of being made.

The entity waved her hand and Tai soon found that he was on solid ground again. He looked around and noticed time stick figure like monsters running around. They looked like the out line sketches of the digimon he had come to know.

"Because at the time computer and other technological devices were very primitive the digimon did not advance very far. It was very difficult for them to digivolve because there was not enough data to help them advance."

"Are we still on the first digi-world?" Tai asked curiously.

"No, this is the world that you have come to know. Because not all computers were linked at the time different Digital world came into existence. The digiworld you are accustom to was created by data flowing through the computers of Japan. The first digiworld to come into existence was created by the data flowing through the computers of America. When the Internet was formed computers from all over the world began to link with each other. That is what caused the rifts between the world. When all the digital world were being formed there were no viruses or negative data running through the computers, but as more people began to get access to the Internet negative data began to form." 

Suddenly the ground as well as the rest of the world began to brake up into data and faded away. 

Tai then saw that he was back in the dark room with the dim light. The entity was no where in sight. The only other thing in the room besides Tai was a large mirror that seemed to be floating in the air not far from him. Tai walked over to the mirror and looked in it. Tai was too surprised when he wasn't greeted by his own reflection. Looking into the mirror seemed more like looking into a window.

"Before negative data entered the digital worlds all digimon were data type, but as the viruses began to attack the data on computers they altered many digimon's data causing them to be reconfigured into virus types."

Tai turned around at the sound of the voice to see the form of his younger sister when she was eight years old. The entity approached him and pointed to the mirror. Tai was amazed to see that the mirror was now showing a digimon.

"The negative data had the same effect on all worlds except one the first digital world. Instead of attacking a number of digimon at random the negative data focused all of its attacks on one digimon. The virus data completely merged with one digimon causing it to warp into a force, with power that no one was prepared for. The force some how gained the power to control all other virus type digimon. As it began to grow stronger it threatened all worlds including your own. When the humans began to fight the viruses in the computers they created data that eventually formed into the first vaccine type digimon. All the vaccine type digimon took on the form of angels. They began to fight against the virus type digimon and eventually distorted all but the most powerful."

Tai listened closely as he watched the images that were being displayed on the mirror in front of him. He watched as all sorts of virus type digimon battled with the army of angel type digimon. "Look I don't mean to be rude, but what does all of this have to do with what's going on with Matt?" Tai asked wanting to get down to the bottom of this.

"Patience, guardian of courage. Just listen and you will understand." The entity replied calmly. The entity pointed to where the mirror stood. As Tai turned around to face it again he noticed that he was no longer in the dark room. He as well as the entity were now standing in the middle of a desert. The sun was shining brightly and climate was hot and dry.

As Tai looked around he saw one of the most intense scene he had ever seen. Over towards the east of were he and the entity stood was a large dark shadow that was being attacked by at least a hundred angel type digimon. The angel digimon would send attack after attack, but nothing not even their most powerful attacks made a dent in the large dark shadow. Suddenly the shadow sent out an attack. The strength of the attack was so immense that it obliterated almost half of the angel digimon. The dark shadow then sent out another attack this one hit all but two of the angel digimon sending them flying to the ground and landing in a bloody heap.

Tai finally got over the shock of the horror in front of him and spoke. "I thought that digimon were reconfigured when they died." Tai stated his voice shaking in fear.

"This force has the power to delete digimon, so once they are destroyed by him they a gone forever." The entity replied sadly.

Tai turned his attention back to the battle before him. Only two digimon remained. One looked like a pink dragon with horns on its head, and the other looked like an angel wearing armor. "What is the purpose behind this battle? There is no way those two can win." Tai said quietly as he looked on the two remain digimon.

"The digimon knew they wouldn't have the strength to defeat the dark virus. The only hope they had was to lock the virus in a digiworld and hope that he never escapes. These two remaining digimon are Magnadramon and Spheirmon. They are the mega forms of Angemon and Angewomon, and they are also the generals of the angel army." The entity explained.

Suddenly the two angel digimon began to glow. Magnadramon began to glow a radiant pink light, and Spheirmon began to glow a powerful yellow light. The two lights began to glow brighter as the two digimon's data began to brake apart and merge together. As Magnadramon and Spheirmon's data began to merge together a rift began to form. The rift continued to grow until it was larger then the shadow. The light from the two digimon became a bold golden color and reached out to the shadow. The golden light captured the shadow and began to pull it through the rift. As the shadow disappeared through the rift the light began to grow smaller. The rift was soon sealed and the golden light transformed into a golden key.

"The two generals used their energy to open a rift to an abandon digiworld. Their power was strong enough to drive the dark virus through the rift and trap him there. The golden key is the only way to open the gate between the prison that holds that monster captive and all other worlds." After the entity was through explaining the desert faded away and Tai found himself back in the white room.

"Man this is one hell of a history lesson." Tai said as he turned to face the entity.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that it is not over." The entity pointed to something behind Tai and he turned around to see what it was. There were now two black chairs standing where there use to be nothing but white. "Have a seat." The entity said sweetly as she sat down in one of the chairs. Tai followed her example and sat in the chair, which stood across from the entity's.

"After the battle with the dark force, most of Magnadramon's and Spheirmon's data vanished, but some of the data seemed to remain. That data merged with the Digidestined of hope and the Digidestined of light's digi-eggs. That is why Patamon and Gatomon are capable of digivolveing into angel type digimon. They are the last of their kind, but that is not the matter that is important. After the battle some how the key to the digiworld in which the dark force is sealed away disappeared. We only recently found the location of the key." The entity pointed to what use to be a wall, and was now a dark forest. The eerie silence in the forest was broken by the sound of two voices that Tai knew very well.

"Matt are you sure you want to keep traveling in this direction? It's kind of spooky maybe we should turn back." Gabumon stated with worry in his voice.

"I can't the answer's here I just know it is." Matt answered with determination

"Matt? Gabumon? What's going on?" Tai asked in confusion.

"Everything you have seen so far have been computer images of the past. This is as well." The entity responded. Tai decided just to watch and listen to what was going on.

"Matt maybe the answer you seek can't be found." Gabumon said quietly.

"What are you saying?" Matt said with hopelessness in his voice.

"I'm only saying that maybe you have been looking in all the wrong places. Maybe the answers you want can't be found out here, but can only be seen inside." Gabumon said wisely. "I'm sure that if you just look inside you will find the answers that you want."

"Gabumon, maybe you're right, but what if there is no answer. What if all my life I've been searching for something that isn't there. All I ever wanted was to be worthy of the others. To change and grow stronger so I can help in this fight, or at least to know my place in it." Matt could no longer hold the tears back. He fell to the ground and began to weep. Gabumon was at his side in an instant trying to confront him.

"Matt you can't live your life on what ifs. I know your place in this fight Matt it's with me and the other Digidestined." Gabumon tried to comfort.

"NO, Gabumon don't you get it I'm a mistake. I have no worth. I've never done anything that befitted others. All I am is a mistake." Matt said sadly as he pulled his knees up, and wrapped his arms around them resting his head on his knees. The tears still fell freely from Matt's eyes as he stared at the ground.

"Matt that's not true you're not a mistake you have to listen to me. You are need you have a purpose and worth." Gabumon tried to argue but it was no use Matt was convinced of his lake of purpose.

"Man I never knew Matt felt this way. What kind of friend am I? Here he was totally screwed up and I was off fighting my stupid war." Tai said angrily to himself.

"It wouldn't have mattered. This was a battle Matt had to face on his own." The entity said sadly as she watched the distressed Digidesitened of friendship.

"Gabumon do you see that?" Matt asked as he wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up looking at a bush not far from where he was.

"What are you talking about Matt?" Gabumon ask curiously as he followed the now retreating Matt.

"I thought I saw something in these bushes." Matt answered as he bent down and looked through the planets until his eyes caught sight of something shiny. Matt picked up the object and looked it over. It was some kind of golden key with a black tent to it making it look as though it were bronze.

"It's some kind of key. What do you think it's for?" Matt asked Gabumon with curiosity.

"I don't know Matt but I think you should leave it alone there is something strange about it." Gabumon warned.

Matt completely ignored Gabumon's pleads to leave the key alone. Matt studied the key closely as though this tiny object was something he had been searching for his whole life. Suddenly the key began to glow a black light, and a shadow began to form from it.

"What the?" Matt stood up and looked on in amazement as the shadow began to grow.

"It is time to go." The entity addressed Tai as she began to walk away from where Matt and Gabumon stood.

"What we can't go now. I want to know what happens." Tai protested in an angry tone.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go." The entity replied as both she and Tai began to faded away.

"But…" Tai didn't get a chance to finish because just then both he and the entity disappeared from the scene with Matt, and reappeared back in the white room. "Why did you take me away I could have helped him." Tai yelled at the form of the young girl.

"Tai, what's done is done. You can't change the past, but there is still hope that you can change the future. Yamato made the decision to follow darkness. He did things that I'm sure he's not proud of, but those are things that should remain with him." the entity explained calmly. "Perhaps if we succeed in stopping him he will tell you what happened, but that is for him to deiced not you or I."

"I guess I understand." Tai said simply.

"Now to finish my story. After the key disappeared we had no idea of its where about. All we could determine was that it had some how got lost in a rift." 

"Yeah and it's just our luck that, that rift dropped the key right in Matt's location." Tai said with frustration.

"We didn't know it at the time, but some how the dark virus found away to control some of the power of the key, but not enough to be able to release himself. He needed a human host to keep the power of the key inside them until the force had enough strength to use the key to free himself. He chose Matt as his host because he had the strength to be able to hold such dark power within him. After he convinced Matt to merge with the key, he had him go to a group of digiworld and demolish its protective barriers. After Matt was done taking control of those digiworlds the virus had no other use for him. So when Matt began to rebel and take control of himself the virus allowed him to leave and return to all of you."

"So Matt came back to us, but he was never really free from that darkness that had a grip on him." Tai asked.

"That is correct. The dark force didn't need him at the time because he did not have the strength to escape the prison yet, but it would seem that he has grown stronger and now has the power to escape. On midnight tonight Matt will use the dark key to open the gate to the prison releasing the dark force. His evil will spread to all worlds and not a soul will be safe." The entity stated sadly.

Tai looked down at his shoes trying to take all of this in. "Then I will just have to stop Matt before he uses the key." Tai said finally.

"But there is more. The virus views you as his only threat, and according to the prophecy you are. He ordered Matt to destroy you first. You must be very careful." The entity warned.

"Um how do I stop Matt?" Tai asked quietly.

"You must weaken him yourself. Once you feel that you have drained him of enough energy you can use your digivice to destroy the darkness inside him, but remember the digivice only has so much power. So make sure you have weakened him greatly before attempting to use it." the entity instructed.

"What kind of effect will this have on Matt?" Tai asked worried for his friend. He knew how strong the digivices are, and there is no telling how they would effect a human.

The entity didn't reply. She merely looked at the ground, but the pain in her eyes was answer enough for Tai.

"I had better go. I have a lot to do and only so much time to do it." Tai stated sadly.

"Yes, good luck Digidestined of courage." As the entity said the room Tai was standing in began to fade away. The next thing Tai remembered was being back on the Heighten view Terrace Bridge.

"Well I guess it's time to go save the world." Tai stated to himself as he began to walk back to Odibai.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well what did you think? You should probably know that I think that the next part will be the last part of this story. I may go back a write a story on how everything went with Matt when he was evil, or I may write a sequel or both. I guess it all depends on how many reviews this one gets. Well if you have any question, comments, or flames you can e-mail; me at [truthangel43322@cs.com][1] or you can review.

**__**

Zoe 

   [1]: mailto:truthangel43322@cs.com



	10. With Darkness Comes Hell, With Light Com...

It was very quiet and dark

A/N: well it's the final chapter of my first fic. I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know I enjoyed writing it. I would like to say thank to everyone who reviewed, and thanks to everyone who shared their ideas with me or told me how I can improve my writing. 

Disclaimer: I do **not **own digimon

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**__**

THE DARK KEY

Chapter Ten: With Darkness Comes Hell, With Light Comes Peace

It was very quiet and dark. The world seemed to be in complete silence. On a normal day the sun would just be appearing from behind the earth. It would spread its beautiful golden rays on the world waking it from its blessed slumber to a warm and peaceful day. Yes on a normal day that is how it would go, but today was different the sun was there, though not a single soul on earth could tell. Dark clouds block all traces of the suns radiant light from shining upon the cold world. Cold, dark those are two words that describe me well. Silent now that is a word that people use to describe me. Always quiet, rarely sharing my thought or feelings with anyone, maybe that goes along with being cold. Despite what people think I hate the quiet and the loneliness that comes with it. When you're left with nothing but silence and loneliness it gives you time to think and realize just how screwed up your life is. It's odd what I normally hate seems to be the only thing that is giving me comfort. The darkness and silence means I don't have to see the many faces of the people whose lives I'm going to destroy, who's lives a part of me wants to destroy.

Matt left his thoughts were they where. They were just too troubling, too contradicting for him to dwell on them. He looked up as he heard the sound of a large vehicle stop. He had been waiting at the bus stop for a while, and it was relieving to leave the cold behind a board them warm bus. He paid the bus driver and took a seat in the back. As the bus began to pull away Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out a small golden object. It was a golden black key; it appeared to be old and resembled those bronze keys that were used for jewelry boxes. He studied the key closely. Somehow over the years this small key became a part of him. Now he has going to use it to destroy another part of himself. Matt knew that by midnight tonight he would have enough power to release his master, and that earth and the Digidesitned will be his first targets. If everything goes the way his master has planned then Tai will already be destroyed and then the others will be picked off one by one. 

The bus came to a stop and Matt stood up. He put the key back into his pocket and excited the vehicle. His apartment was a few blocks away, but this was the nearest bus stop. The wind was blowing hard and the air was still very cold, but Matt didn't really notice. His thoughts were on anything but the weather. He watched as people went along with their dally routines, and a sense of envy came across him. He wished he lived like them, so clueless to what was really going on. He wished he didn't know about other worlds and how strong evil can be.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai rode the subway home from Heighten View Terrace, but he still didn't arrive at his apartment till seven in the morning, of course the fact that he had fallen asleep and missed his stop once could have had something to do with his getting home so late.

When Tai entered his apartment he was shocked to find Kari and TK snuggled close together asleep on the couch. He smiled smugly; this would give him a way tobribe Kari for life. Tai know that Kari and TK where just friends for the time being, but he could still use this against her. Tai walked over to here they rested and yelled at the top of his lungs. "WAKE UP!!!" his shout quickly awoke the two and they rose to their feet. 

"Tai you're back! I was so worried." Kari said as she swung her arms around her brother and hugged him.

"Where were you?" TK asked as he approached the two siblings.

"That entity that spoke through Kari came to me, and told me what Matt is up to and a way to stop him." Tai replied as he released his sister. 

"Okay so how do we stop him?" Kari asked while see headed back to the couch and sat down.

Tai kind of snickered bitterly before he answered. "Well actually I'm still not sure how to stop him, but I think that I must fight him, then use the Digivice to somehow destroy the bond he has the that stupid key."

"What key?" TK asked as he joined Kari on the couch followed by Tai.

"The entity told me about this key that he has, that opens the gate to where this dark force is. This key will allow this virus to spread through all worlds a eventually destroy them." Tai replied with sorrow in his voice.

"Wait was this key by any chance bronze with a design on the top that resembles a star being stabbed this a dagger?" TK asked quickly.

"Yeah that's right. How'd you know?" 

"I remember the night after the Digi-Port opened again I went home with Matt and spent the night there. He was really quiet and kind of nervous. At about two in the morning I got up to get a drink of water, and saw him on the balcony. I was concerned so I went to see what was wrong. He didn't seem to notice when I walked on the balcony, he was too busy looking over this small golden like object. I didn't get that good of a look at it because he hide it quickly in his pocket when he realized it I was there. I tried asking what was wrong, but he wouldn't talk he just left and went to bed. The next morning he was in the shower so I went into his room to try and find what he was looking at last night. I found the key on his desk I was so busy studying it that I didn't realize he was there. When I turned around and saw him he seemed really angry he yelled at me and told me never to come near his stuff again. We didn't talk after that until the day of his concert when Gabumon was in danger." TK finished his story and looked at the two Kamiya siblings. They both seemed to be deep in thought especially Tai.

"I wonder how he managed to keep it hidden for so long?" Kari asked out loud.

"He's always been good at keeping things hidden for us, and I think that this proves it more then anything." Tai answered. "But we will worry about all of that later. TK I want you to call up the others and get them over here. I want to address all of you at once." Tai ordered as he walked into his room to lay down. He had been up all night and he just wanted to rest until the others arrived.

TK went straight to work on phoning all of the other Digidesitned, while Kari went into the kitchen to make some snakes for when her friends arrived.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt had gone to his room to rest, and fell into a disturbing sleep. The images of his past came flooding back. All the fearful screams that were to be the last sound that most of those digimon would make, echoed in his ears. Even after all these years the sight of those defenseless creatures begging to be spared still stood out in his mind as though it were yesterday. All the distortion and pain came back in full techno color. He could remember every detail of every battle. The eyes' of every digimon he destroyed. It all came crashing back at with the strength and speed of a freight train, causing him to viscously wince as the pain of those dreaded days came rushing back.

The sound of his phone ringing brought him out of his restless sleep. Matt really didn't feel like talking to anyone so he let the answering machine take the call. After three rings the sound of his father's voice came on as the answering machine recorded his message. Of course the message was just the same as always, he'd ask if Matt was okay then tell him he wouldn't be coming home that night due to work and to call if he needed anything. 

Matt had really gotten tired of hearing that message, but today he was thankful for it. The message meant that he'd be alone today, and that was what he wanted, to be alone and think things through. His reasoning with himself only lasted about thirty minutes before exhaustion took over and he surrendered himself to sleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Would you like a cookie Sora? They're chocolate chip." Kari asked as she handed some snakes around for the other Digidestined to have.

"Thanks Kari they look really good." Sora answered as she took one of the cookies and sat down next to Tai. Sora was the last to arrive at the Kamiya's apartment so Tai was really anxious to discuss what they were going to do with the current situation.

"So what do we do now?" Mimi asked looking very depressed over the whole issue of having to fight one of her friends. 

No one knew exactly how to answer so Izzy decided to take the opportunity to address the group. "It's obvious that we need a plain on how we can stop Matt. The only problem is we don't know what we are stopping him from doing." Izzy was now typing viciously away at his computer looking for answers that weren't there.

"He's going to try to open the gate that keeps the dark virus confided and realize it on earth." Tai answered quietly, but his voice was caught by the others and they stopped what they were doing to focus on Tai.

"How did you come up with that Tai?" Joe asked for the group.

Tai ran a hand through his long brown hair and exhaled deeply then realized the air. "Look I didn't call you here to discuss the problem. I already know what the problem is. What I called you here for is to find a solution." Tai answered calmly. He didn't feel like telling about his tripe through time if they found away to fix this problem then he'd have plenty of time for that. "Izzy I need you to tell me how you can help someone who is already possessed by a virus." 

"Well um first you have to determined the cause or the source of the virus." Izzy answered confused by the question.

"Okay here's the deal Matt is possessed by this dark virus, and its power comes from this key. He plains on using the key to open the gate to a Digiworld that serves as a prison for the dark force in our dreams." Tai explained to the others.

"Tai how do you know all of this?" Sora asked.

"The entity came to me and gave me a little history lesson on what is going on. Izzy I need you to tell me how I can use the digivice to destroy the darkness in Matt." Tai said getting straight to the point. It was already getting late and he didn't want to waste time explaining everything.

"Well I haven't done much research on the matter, but I suppose it would work the same way it did with the back gears." Izzy explained as he began typing at his computer bringing up the files on Devimon and the black gears. "Okay here is something. Our digivices are made of pure light. They contain the vaccine for every virus we've encountered so far, but there is no way to tell if they will have any effect on the darkness inside Matt." Izzy stated as he looked up from his computer. 

Tai was silent. He was going over every option in his head. The entity said that his digivice would be able to stop Matt. "Izzy would you go through my digivice and see if there is anything unusual." Tai asked as he handed his digivice to Izzy." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Matt woke with a startling scream. His nightmares where getting worse, they drained him till he was timid and weak. Every night his mind was left screaming with the haunting memoirs of his past mistakes. He feared the dark because with it came the time to rest, but for him a peaceful night's rest was out of reach. He was a slave to himself to the darkness inside him. The demons of his mind were constantly taunting him, never ceasing their laughter at his misery. 

Matt shook out of his state of self-loathing and look around. He had fallen asleep on his couch in the living room. He looked out the glass door that led to the balcony. He forced himself up and walked to the balcony stepping into the evening air. The sky was different from what it had been earlier. It was still dark, but now had a verity of colors. Navy and other dark blues along with deep purples and fire oranges streaked the sky making it look mysterious in an eerie short of way. The wind was blowing softly now, casting a chill in the air, and the street where empty. Most people where at home with their families watching TV or eating an early dinner. 

Matt had to wonder what his family was doing. He knew his father and mother were probably working, but he had to wonder about TK. He imagined that all the Digidestined where gathered at Tai's discussing Matt's rouge like behavior, and trying to find a way to save the world. Tai was a little too heroic sometimes. Always trying to do the right thing, and do what was best for everyone instead of worrying about the real issues. Tai was convinced that the problem was Matt, but the real problem is what is going to do. He was any kind of a leader or hero then he would have killed Matt the moment he discovered the truth. Only a fool would leave an enemy, who is set out to destroy him, alive. That's what Tai is a fool who cares too much. Eventually that courage and compassion of his will get him killed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Prodigious!" Izzy exclaimed attracting the attention of everyone in the room.

"So does this mean you found something?" Mimi asked as she approached him from where she was stranding in the kitchen.

"I may have. You see after analyzing the data from Tai's digivice and cross reversing it with the data stored in my digivice I have discovered that Tai's posses a unique feature that my doesn't. It's some kind of defense mechanism that becomes activated whenever Tai becomes overwhelmed by the quality of his crest." Is explained.

"That's great now we have a way to save my brother." TK said with enthusiasm and relief. 

"Well actually I have some bad news." Izzy's tone of voice brought down the sprits of his friends quickly. "The power from Tai's digivice is very powerful, I don't think that even a digimon could handle such an immense about of power attacking them, let alone a human." Izzy said sadly.

"What are you saying Izzy?" Tai asked afraid of the answer. 

"Tai, I don't think we can stop Matt without killing him." Izzy said with regret.

Everyone was quiet after that. TK could no longer hold the tears back and let them fall freely. Kari and Sora tried to comfort him, but it was hard because they felt like crying too.

"We need to find him." Tai finally said bring the others back from the sorrowful state. "We can't let him release that dark virus, billions of lives depend on it." Tai said. He hated having to be the one to say that, but after what the entity had showed him he was determined to bring an end to this. This fight against the dark force has been going on since almost the begin of the digiworlds and there was no way he was going to let the light lose. 

"Where do you think he is?" Joe asked not expecting anyone to have a real answer.

"Izzy why don't you try to located his digivice's signal." Tai said to the redheaded genius.

Izzy didn't, but went straight to work looking for the signal for Matt digivice. It took a while, but finally Izzy looked up from his computer with a triumphant grin. "I believe I've found him Tai. My computer indicates that he is at is apartment." Izzy told the leader of the group.

Tai quickly got up and went to his phone. He dialed the number that had become so familiar to him over the years that he knew it by heart.

Tai waited first one ring then two, finally on the third ring someone picked up.

"Hello?" a voice asked it sounded deep and slightly stressed.

"Um hello Mr. Ishida." Tai greeted nervously. "Is Matt at home?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Tai but he just left." Mr. Ishida answered.

"Oh, you wouldn't happen to know where he went do you?" Tai asked anxiously.

"Well I think he said he had something important to do and he would be home till late, but he didn't say where he was going." 

"Okay thanks." Tai said and hung up the phone

"Well anything?" Sora asked as she came up behind Tai.

"No he's not home. He must have left his digivice there." Tai answered.

"So what do we do now?" Kari asked looking at here brother for instructions or least an encouraging word.

"We go hunting." Tai answered addressing the group. "Sora and Joe you two will go to Heighten View Terrace and search there. Izzy and Mimi you tow need to get on a bus and head down to where we had summer camp. TK and Kari you'll stay here. I want you to call Kyoto and have the other be on the look out. If anyone finds him call back here at once, but don't try to play heroes and fight him on your own, he hits harder then you may think. Also check up here every half hour so we know everything is all right."

"Okay I guess that's a plain, but why those places and where are you going to be Tai?" Kari asked her brother.

"Those are all the places in Japan that a gate to the Digiworld has every been successfully opened without using the digiport." Tai explained. "And I'm going down to Aqua City. That the area where the tv station is, and where we used our digivices to go to the Digiworld a second time." Tai said as he grabbed his coat and headed for the door.

"We haven't got a lot of time so lets get to work." The others nodded to Tai's remark, and began gathering their coats and followed him to the door.

"You guys be careful." TK called after them as the older kinds exited the apartment building_. And please save my brother_. TK thought to himself sadly

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tai walked along the road quietly. He hadn't realized how far Aqua City was from his apartment until he had to walk the distance. It had to be at least a thirty-minute walk, and he still was a few blocks away. He looked down at his watch, the little digital numbers dipping ten o two. It was already ten o'clock that meant he only had two hours to find Matt and stop him. 

Tai's thought began to drift to the others, he felt bad sending them out there, but it wasn't because he thought they'd run into Matt it was because he knew they wouldn't. He couldn't really explain it, but something it him told him that Matt would go to Aqua City. Maybe it was the dream that Tai had, had about walking with Matt by the tv station and seeing the bodies, or maybe it was because this was the place where he and Matt finally put their differences aside and worked together. The memory of the two standing hand in hand waiting for the arrows of hope and light to strike them made Tai smile. That was the first time he saw Matt as a friend and not just some jerk that was always arguing with him. Something about having Matt there with him and not having to take that arrow alone caused Tai to feel that no matter what happened he and Matt would be able to win if they worked as a team.

"So many memories huh."

"Yeah a lot of good ones." Tai answered. Even when he was against Tai, Matt was still able to read Tai's thoughts or at least give really good guesses on what they might be.

"I have to give you credit you knew where to find me." Matt said braking through Tai's thoughts. Tai looked around he was at aqua city right in front of the tv station. Matt was leaning against a wall to an old building while studying a shiny object in his hand.

Tai turned his eyes to Matt's face. Matt's eyes where empty they didn't even hold anger in them they where just vacant of all emotion. 

Matt stared into Tai eyes for a moment then broke away. Tai's eyes where so full of compassion and sympathy.

"Matt you don't have to do this you know. We can help you if you just let us." Tai tried to reach Matt, the real Matt, not this empty soul, but the bearer of friendship who fought once to save this planet.

"I think you should leave Tai before I do something that we're both going to regret." Matt threatened coldly.

"No way I know what you're trying to do and I'm not going to let you. I can't allow you to let that virus enter earth." Tai said as he took a few steps closer to his rival. He looked at his watch and it read ten thirty. He didn't have much time now.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a fist slamming into his jaw causing him to fly backwards and fall to the ground.

Tai looked up to see Matt smiling smugly at him with a murderous glint in his eyes. "Don't you know, never let your guard down when you facing an opponent." Matt mock cruelly.

"You're not my opponent Matt you're my friend, and your confused." Matt didn't really respond to Tai's reasoning, but he did zone out for a second. Tai deiced to use the opportunity to get the key away from Matt. He brought up his foot and slammed it into Matt's abdomen in a roundhouse kick. Matt took a few steps back and clenched his chest in pain. Tai then rose and tackled Matt sending them both flying to the concert ground landing with a thump. Tai tried to pin Matt, but wasn't quick enough Matt brought up his fist up and punch Tai's nose causing blood to appear form the impact. Matt then punched Tai again much harder in the stomach throwing Tai off of him.

They both rose to their feet quickly. Matt was smiling as though the fight was something to be enjoyed and revealed in, but Tai's face held only determination. He was going to win one way or another. Matt put the key back in his pocket and stood in a fight ready position. Tai took a defensive position waiting for Matt to charge. 

They both charged and this time Matt over powered Tai with a tackle. Matt then picked up Tai and through him into the air. Tai gasped in pain as he collided with a garbage can knocking it over and sending the content of the can scattered on the pavement. Matt the came up to Tai with that same mocking smile and Tai looked around desperately until his eyes caught sight of the led to the trash can that he had just knocked over. Acting fast Tai reached for the trash can led and slammed it into Matt's head. Matt fell to the ground in pain, but then looked up his eyes fierce and unforgiving.

"You're going to regret that guardian." Matt said coldly then he stood and attacked Tai with punches and kick.

Tai fought back with all his strength. The two's battle lasted for over half an hour, consisting of hard punches and swift kicks. Tai could feel his bones braking from the force of Matt's attack. Both Matt's and Tai's knuckles where now a deep crimson, bleed from the constant blows they gave each other. Tiny scarlet pools made of the friend's blood falling from their open wombs and merging together, where scattered on the deserted road that had become the two's battle field.

Finally exhaustion began to take them. Matt raised his clenched fist about to strike his friend with another heavy blow, but Tai raised his arm and black the punch. Matt then brought his leg up and it collided with Tai chest this time forcing him to the ground. Tai could tell that his ribs broke for the force of the kick.

Matt walked over and stood triumphantly over his opponent. "I win." Matt said coldly. 

The only time Tai could remember Matt's voice sounding so cold and full of rage was when he had come back and attacked him and Agumon after mysteriously disappearing when they we're fighting Puppetmon. 

Tai looked at Matt and saw that he now had the key that could open the gate in his hand as though he were about to use it, but that wasn't as upsetting as what was around Matt. There was some kind of dark shadow or dark light that seemed to be radiating from Matt himself.

"Matt you can't do this. Do know how many lives you will be destroying." Tai demand trying to reach his friend.

"That is what makes it so satisfying." Matt replied with a hint of madness in his voice.

Tai was running out of ideas. It was obvious that reasoning was not going to work. Matt reached in his pocket and pulled out the key that would open the gate. He held it in his hand and closed his eyes. The key began to glow a dark light that resembled the light produced by black lights. Tai could feel the wind picking up as the air grew much cooler. Flashes of light would streak the sky then fad followed by the sound of heavy thunder. Tai was so caught up the wonder of the whole ordeal that he almost forgot about his digivice.

Tai garbed his digivice and looked at it. He still wasn't sure how this was supposed to work. 

Matt was completely focused on opening the gate, so he didn't realize that Tai was standing right behind him. Tai held up his digivice and a strong light appeared from it.

"What the?!" Matt shouted and turned around ready to strike Tai, but was stopped by the intensity of the light. He fell to the ground dropping the key when he hit the earth.

"Matt I don't want to hurt you, but I can't let you destroy everything that we have worked to protect. You have to fight the darkness inside you, you have to be stronger then it." Tai answered as he bent down to look at his friend.

"Give it up Tai. The only way to stop the darkness is to destroy me. Do you think you can handle that Kamiya? Do you think you can destroy one of your friends." Matt almost threatened.

"No." Tai answered while lowering his hand that held the digivice, the light from it instantly fading. "I won't destroy you Matt." Tai answered back strongly.

Matt lifted his head a dark smile was painted across his face. The shadow that had formed around his body grew larger. He held out his hand and the shadow around him formed the shape of a spear. The spear went flying at Tai piercing his heart with pure darkness. Tai fell backwards to the ground, his hand let go of the digivice and it slid about ten feet from where he had landed.

Tai screamed out as pain began to over take his body. He was exhausted and knew that there was no way he could get to his digivice in time.

Matt walked over to where Tai laid on the ground. He held out his hand the clenched his fist shut. Tai was able to see that the shadow had taken on the form of a dagger and Matt held it high ready to send it piecing through Tai's heart.

"It's over." Matt said as he came down with the dagger aiming right where Tai's heart.

"Over for you maybe!" a voice shouted.

Tai looked up to see Matt step back from him, a powerful light was striking him from the front. The dagger shape faded into nothing as the first light was joined by another coming from behind. Soon four more light joined causing Matt to stop his assault on Tai completely.

"Tai catch." Tai stood up and saw TK through his digivice to him. Tai took the digivice and allowed it's light to join the others. Soon the other light began to fade and only Tai was left. Matt was still standing, but he looked very weak, and the shadow around him still had not disappeared.

"I'm sorry Matt." Tai whispered quietly. He rose his digivice and a strong golden, orange light appeared and stroke Matt in the heart. Matt fell to the ground screaming and laughing in pain and insanity. The other digidestined had formed a circle around the two blocking Matt from any escape. The lights from the digivices began to glow the soft color of their crest sending power to Tai's digivice.

Tai held up his digivice and the orange light grew stronger and brighter, attacking Matt from all directions. The light began to force out the shadow that had taken Matt prisoner. The light was so bright that the other Digidestined had to shield their eyes. All they could here was the sound of the heavy wind, the roaring thunder, and Matt screaming. Soon the air became very still as the winds died to nothing. The roaring of thunder could no longer be made out and the light no longer flashed, but the worse part was that Matt's screams had subsided. Tai opened his eyes as the light radiating from his digivice began to disappear into nothing. The others also diverted their eyes to where they had last heard Matt's voice. Silent tears began to fall as all of their eyes lay on the same thing. Matt was lying on his back motionlessly. As far as Tai could tell he wasn't breathing.

Tai walked slowly to where his friend laid and bent down searching for a pulse or any sing of life from his friend. Tears began to fall from his eyes as he realized that Matt his best friend was dead. 

Tai was soon joined by TK while the others gathered around them. "Is he…" TK broke off afraid to finish the sentence.

Tai just nodded in response. Tai zoned out after that. It was like the rest of the world had just faded from his mind. Some where in the back of his mind he thought he heard TK cry quietly while Kari tried to comfort him through her own tears. Sora and Mimi were both weeping with Izzy and Joe trying to calm them down, and keep themselves from braking down.

Tai slipped deeply into his thoughts. This couldn't be happening. It wasn't right. Matt didn't deserve to die like this. He was a hero, someone who risked it all to save this world. He deserved to day an old man married with lots of kids, not on a dirt back street at the hands of his own friends. Tai snapped back to reality when he heard everyone stop crying. 

The others where all starring at the digivices in awe. Tai turned his eyes to his digivice and saw that it was glowing a very light orange. Then he noticed something else, his chest as well as the others were glowing with the symbol of their own crest. Soon Tai's body seemed to be taken over by some unseen force. He acted pearly on instinct, bringing his hands together and laying them on Matt's chest where his crest would be. Tai closed his eyes and a strange sense of peace over swept him. He didn't notice when his body became covered in a radiant orange light. He also didn't see that Matt's body had become engulfed with a brilliant blue light. His crest of friendship glowing brightly with the others.

As the lights began to fade the other Digidestined noticed that the injuries that the two had acquired during their fight had vanished not even leaving a scare to prove that they once existed. Tai came out of his trance when he felt Matt's chest rising and falling in an even rhythm. Tai opened his eyes and looked down at Matt removing his hands from his chest.

Suddenly a slight moan could be heard escaping from Matt's lips as his eyes began to flutter then open. Matt didn't sit up, but he looked around blinking a few times. "Is this heaven?" he asked quietly with a small smile. Then his eyes fell upon Tai. "Oh, no, I got sent to the other place." Matt said jokingly as he sat up and rubbed his head.

Tai smiled at Matt's joke. "Very funny. Are you okay? You had us worried." Tai said while helping his friend stand.

Matt nodded, but looked away. They shouldn't worry about him. This was all his fault.

Tai noticed that Matt was upset. "Hey don't worry it's over. That darkness isn't inside of you anymore, and even if it was it wouldn't matter because we can help you through anything." Tai said smiling.

Matt looked up with an unsure smile, and reached out his hand. "So does this mean that we're friends again?" Matt asked still ashamed.

Tai reached out his and grabbed Matt's with a huge grin on his face and security in his eyes. "There was never a time when we weren't." Matt smiled and the two wheres joined by the others. They all began to talk. The relief of having Matt safe was comforting. While they were talking Matt's eyes caught a glimpse of something shining. He left the group and walked over to where it was. When he picked up the object the other Digidesitned stopped the celebrating and look at him.

Matt began to zone out as memories began to fill his head. He was brought out of his troubling trance by the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. 

"Hey if you ever want to talk about it, I'll listen." Tai said compassionately.

Matt didn't turn around to look at his friend, but answered him quietly. "Thanks Tai, and maybe someday I will."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Well that's it. I do apologize for the terrible ending. This was the first time I ever wrote a fight so I wasn't sure how to go about doing it. I tried to make it interesting, but oh well maybe I'll get better. Please tell me how I can improve my writing when/if you review. Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed it.

**__**

zoe


End file.
